Chaos Metamorphism
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Changes beyond Comprehension

Well here's a fic I've been working on quite a while it's a Sonic-X fic for you. Don't read if you don't like that all.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism **_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing: can Chris -who's become something unknown himself- weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 1: Changes beyond Comprehension_

-

He cried out as his eyes shut, struggling against his restraints that were keeping him against the back wall of the Egg Fort 2 turned Eggsterminator. He could hear the pounding fists of the robot as it battered Sonic, coming closer and closer to his demise. Tears gathered in the corners of his blue eyes as he took a glimpse of what was happening outside, looking on in horror of seeing Sonic hanging in between the robot's thumb and forefinger.

"Sonic...! SONIC!" His voice got shriller as he began struggling again in earnest as power began to gather inside of him.

"All right Eggsterminator stop fooling around, drop him already!" Eggman's voice penetrated his panic as he looked towards the window and watched as Sonic's limp body fell from the cold metal grip. Then the machine kicked the hedgehog as hard as it could and even then Eggman was panicking slightly.

Chris's mouth was open as tears streamed unnoticed down his face, as his eyes looked on in horror, with memories passing through his mind's eye of different scenarios that he had spent with the other, but the one that stood out the most was the first meeting ever to take place beside the pool.

As Sonic fell into the sea Chris through his head back, brown hair beginning to lighten as the power had reached its max. Silver streaks appeared in his hair as emotions reached their peak, his strength increasing dramatically.

"NOOOO…!" With a cry he broke free of the restraints.

"Why you!" He ignored the Dr's word as he raced past and reached out placing his hands upon the Emeralds. With a surge of energy, power was released; crying out in agony as the changes that had begun, accelerated themselves forcing his body through a complete metamorphism, changing him for the rest of his life.

Having grabbed all six Emeralds a final surge of power from the consol sent him flying to the front of the Eggsterminator, where he crashed into the glass and sat limply his arms curled protectively around the gems.

"Their Mine…" Eyes shut in pain opened slightly glaring up at the Dr with protective intent.

"Mine!" The slitted glowing blue pupils looked coldly back up at Eggman as he pulled the Emeralds closer to him.

"I won't…" He lifted his lips in instinct, showing off sharp fangs that glinted in the light.

"I won't let you take them away from me…" He curled up further his mind only on one thing and that was to protect the emeralds.

"…ever again…" Nothing else registered, not even the tail that also curled around him to cover the Emeralds from sight. Ears had laid against his head while long lengths of hair hung around his face and down his back.

"…ever." Tears ran down his face as he huddled as close as he could by the glass.

Silver streaks ran through his hair as it fell into his eyes, giving him a menacing look like a cornered animal, which he was at that moment in time. The burning of the Emeralds power was heard as he held them against his bare skin and his eyes slid shut as more pain was added to the already hurt lad.

Chris panted where he sat, shaking slightly from the overwhelming agony that radiated from every pore. Screams he held back were pushed to the edge of his throat, begging to be released, but he was stubborn, trying to stay strong, as Sonic had done for him in the past.

The Shattering of glass was heard and it roused him, he felt himself being lifted into the air and opened his eyes to see who held him. In his wavering eyesight came the familiar sight of the thief bat woman named Rouge who was smirking as she carried him within her arms.

"Glad to see your awake honey, quite the change you went through back there." His blue eyes-once so clear before-were now clouded over, as the painthen worsened with the cold air upon his burned skin. Grimacing he let his lids slide shut as he turned his face to hide away from her.

"Sonic…" It was whispered as Rouge looked down on him with dark green/blue eyes as she tried to make out what the lad had said.

"Sonic." His voice was clearer that time as he opened his eyes a slight amount.

"Let me go…" He looked up at her as she wrinkled her muzzle in response to his plea.

"No way! Not after all the trouble I went through." His eyes shut tightly as he struggled within her arms making her cry out as she lost her hold.

"Sonic!" As he slipped out her arms the Emeralds fell also towards the ocean. He could feel her coming to catch him, but opening his eyes again he directed a hand in her direction and without knowing how blocked her from coming anywhere near him.

Then he tilted his head towards the sea and closed his eyes, allowing the darkness that had been creeping upon him to take him over. Just as he hit the ocean a bright light engulfed the sea and a glowing presence that gave off protective and positive feelings followed him into unconsciousness.

-

His eyes flickered open as he felt himself being shaken, slightly glazed over blue eyes moved and looked up into purple ones that watch his in concern. Grimacing he uncurled from his curled position and snarled as he straightened limbs that ached with his movement. Startled by the sound he made, he stopped moving as his wide eyes took in the form of Knuckles who was crouched beside his form.

"You feeling ok?" Carefully sitting up he placed a hand upon his head as a headache suddenly made itself known, but soon stopped moving as he realised that there were no other pains.

"The power of Chaos Control healed your wounds, you were quite lucky." Blinking at the Echidna who had answered his unspoken question, he tried to process what was different about himself: something was just niggling right at the back of his mind.

"What?" Startled he raised a hand to his throat as he gave a wide-eyed stare to the other who sighed and looked above him. Following the others gaze, he took in the largest Emerald he had ever seen, more beautiful than the Chaos Emeralds as it glowed a green colour. Looking back at Knuckles with his head cocked to the side made the Echidna chuckle slightly, then he answered both questions; the unasked and the asked.

"Firstly that Emerald above you is the Master Emerald, it is the item I have guarded for many a year. This is the reason I wanted to return in the first place, for as its sworn Guardian of the last of my kind. I must protect its very existence." He was fascinated as an intense expression crossed over Knuckles face as he spoke of his one true calling, the job of his life. Then the echidna turned his attention back onto him.

"Secondly, I think it is better if you see for yourself. Can you move?" Looking down he furrowed his brow as he pushed himself onto his feet, legs shaking with the weight as the whole axis of the world seemed to turn upside down. Staggering in place he clamped his eyes shut trying to reorient himself in place, but when he felt a hand upon his shoulder he used it to ground himself and soon enough the world stopped spinning.

Letting go of the Echidna he took a couple of steps foreword slowly and then turned to nod towards Knuckles, who immediately began leading him away from the Master Emerald and into the forest below. Stepping down each marble step he took in the beauty of the broken alter and slowly followed Knuckles, walking into the forest he followed behind the echidna on the well worn path. Glimpses of creatures unknown to him moved around them.

Smiling he did not pay attention and bumped into the back of the echidna who looked back sternly for a long second before brushing aside a couple of large leaves and revealed a hot spring with a cold water source near by. He immediately headed to the cold water, the echidna following and stopped just shy of his reflection showing upon the water.

Leaning foreword his features came into view and he gaped in surprise and horror, blue eyes previously a normal blue colour was now glowing giving them a feral look. His hair had grown and was way past the middle of his back and sticking out in all directions also had silver streaks going through it.

Hedgehog ears were laid back against his head at this moment in time showing his emotions as clear as day. Mouth dropping open he soon shut it as he spotted the fangs in his mouth, a hand rose to his mouth but soon stopped as he saw the claws that his nails had grown into as well as the two sharp protruding bones that had risen from his knuckles.

Shaken he took a step back and was instantly aware of a new feature swishing by his legs that he had been numb to before. Looking down and behind he was shocked to see a fox's tail that moved side to side in correspondence to his emotions. Looking up at Knuckles in stunned realisation, he stumbled backwards and sank to the ground his head in his hands, fingers clenched into his skull as he tired to keep his screams in that had been building since the battle beforehand.

Then feeling a gloved hand on his shoulder he glanced up at Knuckles solemn purple eyes.

"Let it out." Looking away he felt himself brake and with a howl, his emotions penetrated the usual serene atmosphere of the island as the terror, anger, hurt, hatred, fear and many more finally had their release from his tortured soul.

-

_End Chapter 1_

-

So what you think? I've got 5 other chapters already written out but will not be uploading the next one for a few day's letting my beta get the chapters back to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Murmurs of a Hidden Memory

Next chapter, got it back not to long ago, still waiting for Chapter's 3 to 5 to come back so I will be able to upload them, but enjoy this anyhow. Thanks for reading…

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism **_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing: can Chris -who's become something unknown himself- weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 2: Murmurs of a Hidden Memory_

-

_He looked left and right along the lit corridor curiosity in his gaze. Ears perked foreword as he listened out for what he was listening for. Making a decision he walked left, one hand against the metal wall. Nose twitched as it caught a scent and he raced foreword, soon enough stopping at another intersection with a door in the centre._

_Titling his head he walked towards that door and placed a hand on the pad, a green light went up and down then a mechanical voice spoke out allowing him entrance, his name strangely silent though he did not stop to ponder. Poking his head into the room he looked around, the window soon enough catching his attention._

_Walking foreword carefully he soon came up to the window and looked to see what it showed. But he could not see what ever was on the other side of the glass, as it was strangely blurred but his body still did not stop looking for a few minutes contemplating something._

"……_? Is something the matter?" He turned his head a slightly surprised look upon his face, looking at the other he gasped in his mind as the blurred figure of a person stood not far from him; hands clutched in front of them their voice strangely inaudible not knowing if it was a male or female, though he could feel this person was defiantly a female._

"_No." He shook his head as he turned fully towards the other to give her his full attention._

"_I'm just looking for the ……, have you seen him?" Again his voice faded out on whoever he had been looking for. Watching the other he saw them lift up a hand to their face and place it upon blurred lips in thought as she walked to the window._

"_I'm not sure, perhaps within his lab?" His head titled downwards as he nodded, giving a smile to the female he walked past her towards the door, her gaze upon his back. Looking over his shoulder he smiled as he gave a thumbs up, making her giggle her voice still dulled._

_Coming to the door he was startled to see it open in front of him, looking upwards he was caught into Emerald Green eyes that seemed to smile at him._

"Hey there, just looking for ya. The ……, needs you like five minutes ago..." With the others voice in his ears everything faded to white.

_Gunfire could be heard, panting breaths as he ran along something metal but unseen, shouting in the distance. Someone telling him to hurry with a familiar voice, a scream as someone is shot. A snarl of pain, and satisfaction when he __spin-rolls__ through the bodies of the invaders. A slam of a door, the hiss of the pipes, the cold of glass between his fingertips, the hoarseness of his voice as he shouts and the betrayal as he fades everything going silent._

-

Glowing Blue eyes snapped open one hand clenched over his chest while the other was wrapped around his body.

"What was…?" Voice fading he curled up into the tiniest ball he could shivers running through his body as he slipped back into sleep, not noticing the Echidnas gaze still rested on him a long time afterwards.

-

His hands hung as they rested on his knees eyes staring into nothing. Sighing ears laying back he lifts his head to the skies watching the white clouds that were passing by in the quiet of the early morning. Lids slid shut as shoulders fell; he let himself think back to the night before and the nightmare that he had been encased in. For it had started out all right but soon turned to a horror filled image. For he could in the dream only hear at the time and it scared him more than he thought it would have done.

Shaking his head he snarled starling himself as he was not used to the new form his body had taken, Reopening his glowing blue eyes he stared down upon his hands and flexed the muscle, watching with interest as the fingers aligned with deadly nails curled and straightened, Hiding the power that they held in thinned wrists.

Curiosity took his attention; pushing himself upinto a standing position, he strode over to one of the dead trees lining the Alter. He then fisted his hand and threw it foreword into the bark of the dead plant. The knuckles of his hand gave his fist the leverage to do what a normal mobian/humaine hand could not do and completely destroy the trunk. Placing his other hand on the now broken bark he pulled and slid his fist out with some effort.

Taking a step backwards he looked over his fist and was surprised to find no evidence of any damage to the skin. Flexing his hand he watched the skin pull smoothly over the protruding knuckles with fascination. Then turning his gaze upon the tree he gaped in astonishment, for the punch not of full strength had gone straight through the trunk of the tree. Creating a smooth hole from one side to the other, pieces of the wood littering the ground on both sides, though slightly more derby on the other.

Ears flicked backwards and he shook his head as though trying to dispel an illusion. Eyes filled with disbelief looked back down upon the clenched hand as his side, with confused fear running throughout his mind. So preoccupied with this he was, that there was no notice taken of the Echidna, who leaned against a tree not far from the broken one. Deep Purple eyes were focused straight on the figure of the lad who was so inattentive to his surroundings and sighed, letting his arms drop from their crossed position on his chest as he strode over to the bewildered boy.

Scowling in annoyance he reached foreword with a gloved hand and placed it upon the shoulder of the lad, who turned scared eyes to the Guardian questions in his gaze. Breathing out a heavy breath the Echidna turned and began to stride out of the clearing of the Alter, signalling to the other to follow behind. Ears flicked foreword as his tail swished in curiosity, hesitantly he followed the red Echidna through the forest knowing that the other would keep him safe on the island he called his home.

Pushing through the thick foliage he kept his gaze upon the other to not loose sight of his pathway, delicately stepping over tree trunks, ivy, ducking under low hanging branches, they made their way through the forest. Struggling slightly with a piece of greenery that was entangling his body, a gloved fist soon broke through the stubborn plant and it gave way. Falling with a *THUMP* to the forest floor he looked up with tired eyes at the other, who had stopped by some particularly dense forestry.

Holding his ribs from the pain after having them banged upon, he sat wondering what the other was waiting for, when the Echidna swept aside the greenery and shown him a secret that no one else knew.

-

_End Chapter 2_

-

Well that was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed that. Here's a note of the future chapters that I forgot to mention before, this will be split into two parts:

First will be memories of a different time and place, this will appear before the actual view by the present day.

The second is the actual events that take place after the memory and the feelings that the memory has brought up in that day. If that makes any sense lol.

Well hope to see you all by the next update.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Instinct

Here's the next one, been to my beta and fully ready to be read to full enjoyment. Lol I'm enjoying this fic far to much lol, putting poor Knuckles into Situations he can't handle. Enjoy the 3rd chapter.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism **_

**Summery: **Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing: can Chris -who's become something unknown himself- weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Instinct_

-

"_Sometimes I wonder if my creation was a mistake…" His blue eyes were distant as he watched the twinkling of the stars in the deep reaches of space. Reaching out with a hand he flattened it upon the __glass, as__ though he had tried to grab a hold of the lights__ in order__ to draw them into himself. __Sighing,__ his shoulders drooping, he let his hand fall to his side as he turned around and slid to the ground._

"_Don't think that, all of you were created for a purpose. …… __wouldn't__ have done it if he __didn't__ have a __reason; you__ know that." Looking over to his right__, ears __drooping with his heavy __emotions as__ he took in the girl who was typing upon the main consol. Then her eyes turned to him, her light blue eyes __catching__ his own as she carefully got up and picked up a cane._

_He __didn't__ move to __help, knowing__ she would rebuff his attempts as she took her time coming over to his side. Then with a __giggle, she__ slipped down into his lap, making him forcefully let out a grunt of breath as she had landed-__quite hard, matter-of-fact-onto__ his __legs,__ with an elbow jabbing into his diaphragm._

"_You really need to watch yourself ……, I won't be here to catch you always." He looked away as an ear turned towards the annoyed human growl she gave off as she poked him in the shoulder._

"_Hey! I'm fine, stop your fussing you old hybrid." Snorting he shifted, his good humour fading as he sank back into the memories __and questions __that plagued him since he had opened his eyes in this place. __He__ shook his __head,__ dislodging the girl and her insistent pulling upon __his ear,__ as he had ignored her calls._

"Hey. Hey! Are you ok? I don't like to see you like this." Turning back to her, he began to comb his fingers through her hair, careful not to touch her skin with the dangerously sharp claws upon his fingers. His chest rumbled in a rhythm and soon enough a low purr was heard, though it shouldn't have been possible with his throat containing mostly human vocals, but he managed.

"_You're ignoring me…" __She said in a singsong voice,__ cupping his face between her hands and __pulling__ him to face her, though small tremors had __begun__ to course though her body. His eyes widened__-pupils shrinking-__as he felt her body failing again. __Trying to move in order to help her was halted, however, as she stopped and forced him__ to keep facing her._

"_Listen to me…"_

"_But…"_

"_Don't but me…"_

"_Your health…"_

"_Listen to me ……!"_

"…… _You need medical aten…"_

"_QUIET!" His mouth shut with a click as she __panted; her__ grip still strong as she held their eyes together._

"_Listen to me… You have a __purpose; though __you may not have found it yet, there is always a destiny set out for each of us. Don't __lose__ faith or you will lose yourself, do you understand?" Her shaking __worsened and__ she coughed lightly. _

"……"

"_Do you understand?" He __nodded, eyes__ worried and __saddened, as__ she slumped in his __lap, tears__ now coursing down her face in frustration of her __own __health failing once again._

"_Take me to …… __he'll__ have my __medication; please__." __Nodding, he__ slid his arms under her legs and back and stood up, balancing her weight easily, though the lightness caused fresh __concern, knowing__ she had not eaten again. Looking down as he went to reprimand her, __terror soon__ struck him as he saw her __unconscious. Running__ through the far __door, he __headed to the medical __facilities, knowing__ that all of them would interrogate him for the reason she was back __into critical__ stage._

-

Eyes were wide with shock, filled to the brim with awe; he slowly got to his feet and moved past the Echidna, whose closed gaze watched the other as he stepped through the opening and into what would be thought of as a paradise or dream. Lush grass tickled his feet, extremely long, soft and, as he finds out later, extremely resilient. All sorts of plants grew in the valley, leading to a dense forest that stretched out in all directions. Flowers and plants-thought to be extinct-grew in abundance and as he listened, many waterfalls could be heard, the trickling of water nearby giving a feeling of peace.

Then he saw what looked to be a flash of something in the trees and thick bush. Stiffening, he took a step backwards, but the gloved hand upon his spine stopped him from moving. Eyes were wary, as it came closer and closer, before finally zipping out of the bush and attaching itself to the Echidna. Chris blinked, bemused, and turned around to see more of the creatures attach themselves to his person; their little wings helping them hover as they sung their little hearts out.

A smile edged upon his face as one of the creatures fluttered up to his face; staring at each other for a long second no one moved, all gazes upon them both, along with the purple eyes of the guardian, who took it all in stride, clearly having done this before.

"CHAO!" Then, with a cry, at least ten of them swarmed Chris and knocked him over. Shock painted his face as the Chao nuzzled into him, singing happily about having another to play with; laughter spilled out of him as tears coursed down his face, the tension having been torn out of him by the cute and innocent little Chao, who only wanted happiness in their garden.

Grinning outright, he got to his feet, detaching the little ones carefully, and set them upon the ground, one still held within his grasp that was adamant to keep its hold to the boy's chest. Turning to Knuckles, he swore he saw a slight smile upon his face, but when he fully faced the other, the Echidna was serious once again.

"This is not what I came to show you. Follow me." Blinking, he jogged after his quick red friend, his sharp eyesight taking in the tense muscles of the other's back and neck as they walked along an old but worn path through the forest. Soon, though, he began to get nervous, as it got steadily darker; the Chao having quieted into content silence, relaxing with the steady strides the hybrid took, his ears at this time lying right against his head as he looked around himself.

"Err Knuckles? Where are we going?" But the other did not answer as he continued to move through an archway of stone and plants that were twisted together. Walking slowly, he moved through the archway; what awaited him on the other side took his breath away.

Beyond the archway was a clearing with 9 stone pillars, all in a circle; two were in the middle next to a large Alter that looked to hold a large emerald. Above the pillars were the objects that were making him not believe his very sight.

"Knuckles, what?" He turned to the Echidna that stood beside him, who had his arms crossed as he gazed out at the empty Alter.

"This was the original place that the Master Emerald resided; it was a powerbase of not only this island but the Echidna city at the time of the ancients. Though the Master Emerald was a lot bigger back then, having not been split into the 7 Chaos Emeralds that you have seen in use." Chris nodded as he considered Knuckles words.

"What is not known is that the Emerald was split a further 9 times to balance the elements, while the Chaos Emeralds balanced the Order and Chaos. The 9 Emeralds, also known as the Elemental Emeralds, control the very nature of the world itself." Knuckles sighed and closed his eyes, arms falling to his sides.

"This is where the 9 Elemental Emeralds are held, born of the power of the two worlds when they were one; they are the driving force behind Chaos Control and the very functions of reality." Chris's eyes widened as he swung his attention back to the pillars and looked in the centre of each of them; his eyes then locked on the Emeralds held in each pillar, each Emerald was a different colour. Though the two that stood out the most were the 2 Emeralds in the middle: one seemed to suck in and give off its own natural light, while the other sucked in and gave off an aura of darkness.

"Why did you bring me here Knuckles?" Chris turned to face the other, who looked slightly uncomfortable being under the hybrid's complete attention. Clearing his throat, he shook his head slightly, his quills rattling in his agitation as he went to answer his friend's question.

"The reason**, Chris**?" Chris's eyes widened as he felt a shiver run down his spine, not knowing the reason for such a feeling.

"I found you here lying upon the Alter as though you had fallen from the sky. But what I want to know is how; there is a barrier in place making sure no-one but myself can pass through to these very grounds." Chris took a step back; the hostility in the Echidna's voice, making him wary of the very short distance between the two of them.

"Knuckles I won't know the answer, I hadn't realised I had even turned into…** THIS," **he motioned to his body before continuing, "before I woke up on that Alter where the Master Emerald is." A growl came from the Echidna's throat as he began to move foreword, his body expelling aggressiveness that made every part of Chris stand on end. Oddly, something inside told him to submit to the other, though he fought against it '_What the? __Gahh__ I don't think I want to be near Knuckles at the moment_'.

"I want to know why you were so heavily damaged as you were when I found you, why you have the same Guardian mark as was branded upon me when I became the protector and defender of the Master Emerald AND why you have the power of Chaos RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VERY BLOOD AND MUSCLE!!!" By this time Chris was backed against one of the pillars, the emerald giving off a warm glow, whilst Chris shrunk back further and further, Knuckles only leaned closer and closer,determined to get his answers and not thinking of his actions.

"**I don't know!**" A deep growl sounded into the air as Chris shrank further back from the Echidna, who had bared his fangs at the sound of Chris's voice; then that was when the hybrid realised he could go no further and watched with wide eyes as Knuckles face came closer and closer to his own, eyes narrowed. Shutting his blue eyes, hands flat against the stonework of the pillar, Chris waited with fear, terror and slight awe (for a strange reason) for something to happen, but all was silent.

Opening his eyes slowly, he gasped at seeing the Echidna's face right in front of his own, purple eyes clouded as they looked upon the hybrid's face; his own blank face giving every intent. Chris swallowed, licking his lips, as he felt shivers course down his spine. Eyes went wide at the realization that the fear and terror of the other had gone and in their place were curiosity, awe and something he did not recognize. Ears were drooping in his confusion as he tried to understand his body; his reactions were very unlike your average human emotions, and they were tearing apartthe normal iron control all humans had over their emotions.

He squeaked as Knuckles cold nose brushed an area of his neck-where his shoulder began-and took very slight sniffs. Chris was in shock as he wrestled for control not to simply bare the base of his neck to the Echidna; though, when he tried to push the other away, his body would not move. A part of him was preening under the attention Knuckles was giving him and he couldn't seem to fight it as his own body rebelled against his control.

'_Dominant… Mate'_ He went still with shock as not only those words passed his minds eye along with feelings he was sure he was not feeling, but as Knuckles licked the base of his neck, a rumbling growl-almost like a purr-slipping out of the Echidna's throat: as though pleased with the reaction he'd gained.

'_What? Dominant?! __**MATE**__**??!!!**__**OH HELL NO**__**!!!**_' He swallowed and, gaining back control over his limbs, forced Knuckles away from his neck. A snarl permeated the air as said Echidna glared at him, the purple eyes narrowed, and his pupils now becoming pinpricks. Strong hands gripped his arms and Chris struggled to keep not only the other away, but to keep his arms in place as well.

A whimper came from his throat, taking notice of the fact that he was beginning to buckle under the pressure: his knees giving way, not to mention he had to resist his own instinct that was screaming at him to just give up and let Knuckles have… whatever he was wanting.

"Knuckles stop please…" The plea fell upon deaf ears, however, as he continued pressing foreword. Chris slipped fully to his knees, just barely keeping his friend at bay using nothing but sheer force of will.

"Knuckles! Please…" He panted, head falling back. Snarling, he felt his strength giving way, the wild Echidna pushing even closer, his nose just an inch from the hybrid's chin. He made one final effort to try and stop his friend's predatory advances; swallowing hard, he locked eyes with the other.

"**KNUCKLES STOP!**" Chris's voice now in a panic; he hand both hands now upon the other's chest as Knuckles own hands gripped both his shoulders, keeping him in place. Chris was panting by the time his friend finally stopped at his voice and pulled back slightly, purple eyes meeting blue. For a long second, both just stared, one scared of what the other was going to do, and the other wondering about the voice that stopped him.

Knuckles eyes widened as his brain ultimately registered the position he was in. Chris gulped nervously, watching a number of emotions flitting over the Echidna's features before finally landing on horror.

"Knuckles?" Chris was shocked to see him suddenly let go and stride across the clearing, leaning his gloved hands against the stone-every muscle in his body tense. The hybrid slowly rose from his position on the floor and slowly approached his-obviously stressed-companion, who looked as if he was going to snap: his body completely tense. Then, with a slump of his shoulders, the Echidna ran off past the archway and disappeared beyond the greenery. Shocked, Chris looked down to his hands as he sunk to the ground, said hands coming up to grip his face, all the emotions he had felt before coming back in a rush.

'_Why do I feel this way? What happened? And why do I feel like I was welcoming what ever he was doing?_'Lifting his head to the sky, he allowed his arms to fall to his sides, hands clenched tightly in confusion.

'_Why do the word's __'__Dominant__'__, __'__Mate__'__ and __'__Pure One__'__run through my mind? _Chris sighed dejectedly, eyes closing as his puzzled mind refused to make any sense of the situation at hand.

_What is going on?_'

-

_End Chapter 3_

-

Well there you go, hope you all enjoyed that chapter like the other two. Well see ya later until I get the 4th one back from my Beta.


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise With a Tear

Well here's chapter 4, thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It is a bit short but they do grow. Now to wait for my next chappy from my beta.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing: can Chris -who's become something unknown himself- weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

-

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

Slight: Shadow/Chris

-

_Chapter 4: A Promise With a Tear_

-

_"You're too hard on yourself. You make …… worry and everyone else, take better care of yourself ……." He turned his head to regard the black and red hedgehog that stood at his side, arms crossed. Feeling the hedgehogs own gaze, he looked towards him, only to be caught for a slight second before turning away from the ruby gaze in embarrassment, his instincts almost forcing him onto the other but he resisted._

_"I don't need your advice, I do a well enough job on my own ……" The hedgehog snorted, his red gaze almost searing on his back. Swallowing, he felt his own ears lay back against his head as his more feral side warranted for control._

_"Your mating season is near, the levels of pheromones you give off have increased in the past week." A growl came from his throat as he blushed, a red colour dusting his pale cheeks; he tried to ignore the amused anthos gaze._

_"So what? When it comes I'll lock myself in my room like past times and let it run its course." A growl came from the other and he chocked at the reaction, he turned to ask why the other suddenly sounded pissed off when he was pushed onto his back with a yelp and cracked his head off the metal flooring, dazing him monumentally. He stared up at the ceiling in a bemused way, trying to work through the sudden throbbing headache that had overtaken his senses._

_He squeaked as something warm and wet swiped the base of his throat; casting his eyes down, he saw the other's half mast Ruby eyes, that were giving off a dangerous glow as the hedgehog stared right back at him. His blue eyes went wide and, snapping his head back up and buckling, he dislodged the other slightly, but it was enough for him to turn onto his stomach. He tried to crawl away but a deceptively strong hand clamped onto the middle of his back, forcing him to the floor fully, while another pinched a certain part of his neck._

_Instantly every bone in his body relaxed against his will as the other applied pressure against that pressure point that only a submissive had. Growling, the hedgehog began to nose around the base of his neck again and he could only let it happen, his body resisting all attempts to move. A whimper coursed out of his throat as the other nipped his shoulder; hearing the sound, the hedgehog placed his other hand on the floor where blue eyes could see and they widened in shock._

_The hand was ungloved, the black a harsh contrast to the light grey metal of the flooring. On the back of said hand was a spiral design, with what looked like a star in the centre, allthe same colour red as parts of his quills. The nails were deadly and sharp, each ending in a delicate point that could rend and tear an enemy apart, as the hedgehog had shown in his training courses._

_A rumbling purr brought the submissive out of his thoughts, the other having licked the base of his neck again and now nuzzling around in the most vulnerable part on his body. His ears were flat and he actually snarled as the other took a flattened ear into his mouth and nipped with his fangs. Another rumble was felt as the hedgehog pulled the ear gently, growls coming out of his throat in reaction, blues eyes angered and turning to furious._

_Suddenly he was forced over onto his back, wrists captured by a strong grip, sapphire eyes now level with crimson. _

_"Remember this …… I will **not** allow you to go through that time again without mating: I**will** be there and you **will** mate with me. Of that, you can be certain." By this time the submissive's fury had erupted into an inferno, having ignited off at the hedgehog's tone and implications._

_"GET OFFFFFFF!" With a roar of rage, he broke the other's grip and booted him into the far wall across the other side of the room. Snarling and growling, he got up onto his feet and faced the hedgehog that righted himself back up and was now watching him with that damn smirk upon his features._

_"If you think that I'll even allow you **near** me, you've got another thing coming you, you arrogant anthro! Keep yourself **and** your hands away from me!" He turned and strode towards the door, tail thrashing side to side, and anger barely considerable or controllable: it would only take the lightest of things to make him lose complete control._

_"Don't be too sure; you just wait and see." That did it. With a snarl, he pivoted on his heal, drawing his hand back he felt the crackling power of Chaos energy collect into his palm, the smirk on the hedgehog'sface unwavering as he admired the powerful picture the other made._

_"THE HELL YOU WILL YOU BASTARD!!!" With that he sent a Chaos Blast at the other; for once all inhabitations gone in his blinding fury as he sent the blast with the dark intention to do harm to a vital part of the other's body._

_"See how you can mate with anything when your genitals are burned for the next few months…" His voice was a hiss as the other crashed against the wall, the attack's force in discern, he turned around and made his way to the door, pressing a hand upon the panel to open it, and strode out, giving one last comment to the groaning figure on the floor._

_"Next time, watch your words Shadow the Hedgehog, for I might not **always** be in a forgiving mood." And he strode off, cursing the other under his breath, not noticing the Emerald eyes that blinked and then ducked into the room to see the other hedgehog slowly getting off the floor, his quills standing on end._

_"Hey Shad's, what happened in here?" All he got was a scowl and growl in return, leaving the blue hedgehog blinking in surprise as he looked back in the direction the hybrid had taken, smiling as he did so._

_"Man that was some power!"_

-

Chris was lying on his back in the long grass, wondering again when Knuckles was going to return; he felt lonely on his own after being used to having some sort of company around him. Though the peacefulness was relaxing, after a while it began to get to him. He hated the silence, as it reminded him of so many nights at home when he was younger: when no one was in the mansion. After a few years it had evolved from being (at first) a phobia into a fear of being left alone, thus why he had begged for Ella and Tanaka to be placed as his personal staff and his grandfather to be moved from the care home to the mansion. They had agreed and he had never been alone again.

Shivering now, he curled upon his side, hugging himself as he tried not to panic. He pushed himself into a sitting position once more and looked around for any sign of the Echidna, but still nothing. His ears drooped as a tear slipped down his cheek; he didn't want to be alone in this unknown place by himself. Getting to his feet, he began to walk the way he had seen Knuckles go, moving along the almost hidden path. Carefully keeping his eyes upon the ground, Chris navigated through the dense forest.

But with not watching his step and only the path before him, he soon tripped over his own feet and began tumbling head-over-tail into the bushes at the side and down a very steep hill; he was crying out and yelping as he could not stop himself from bumping over and hitting every obstacle, ditch, and any other items on his way down.

What happened next was not expected and it would be seared into his mind for the rest of his life: as he fell down the hill, the rolling hybrid failed to notice a glowing force that he was approaching at very high velocity. He squabbled to try and stop, but the momentum was too much and he hit it going full throttle.

At first, he hung there in mid air, his body stuck in the glowing mass of energy that was now a deep red. He blinked, dazed and dizzy, before finally realizing he had stopped; sighing in relief, he then tried to move to get himself down from the energy field.

The instant he moved, however, the energy reacted and Chris had no clue what hit him: pain unlike anything he'd felt before slamming into every part of his nervious system; he screamed a pure, high pitched terror filled scream that was sure to be heard across the whole of the island. Chris's mouth hung open, eyes impossibly wide, as what Knuckles said earlier floated through is mind.

"…_there is a barrier in place making sure no-one but myself can pass through to these very grounds…" _Chris's eyesight had gone white as he went limper and limper, his very life being ripped from him forcefully.

'_This is…w…what Knuc…kles…meant…I…see…'_ His thoughts began to fade, along with the pain, and his eyelids slipped closed as he drifted into surprising comfort. A yell was heard and he vaguely felt the energy let go of him; hitting the ground was softer than he expected. Then a voice-who called urgently to him and seemed very familiar-became more and more faint.

'_I feel… peace.'_ He floated in nothing but darkness that held him softly. Drifting, he stayed limp, wanting to feel that forever: where none could ever hurt him again.

"CHRIS!" His head lifted as he looked up into the distance, the voice called him and for some reason, he felt he had to follow it. Turning around, he moved back the way he came: back to being alive and in terrible pain.

His eyes opened slowly and the blue irises looked around, soon enough latching onto the Echidna who was kneeling beside him, face pale.

"Chris...." His voice was soft, but it spread relief and comfort throughout the hybrid at knowing that he was no longer alone.

"Chris?" Forcing his body to move, said hybrid leaned up and wrapped his arms around Knuckles chest, resting his cheek on the white crescent on the other's chest. Knuckles stiffened at this, only making Chris's hold that much tighter.

"Don't ever leave me alone again Knuckles. Promise me, please!!" Tears streaked down his cheeks as he buried his face further into his red friend's chest. Knuckles looked down at him for a long second, before carefully wrapping his arms around the boy and resting his chin on his head. Staring out into the distance with faraway eyes, he stayed like that for a long while: just holding the Halfling close.

"I promise." A single tear streaked down the Echidna's muzzle, sealing his words while he made a silent, second promise to himself to never allow Chris to slip away from him again.

-

_End Chapter 4_

-

Woo enjoy?


	5. Chapter 5: Shadowed Nightmares

Well here's chapter 5, I'll be uploading chapter 6 and 7 as soon as possible as I have both ready to load. So keep an eye out lol.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism **_

**Summery:**Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing: can Chris -who's become something unknown himself- weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

Slight: Shadow/Chris

-

_Chapter 5: Shadowed Nightmares_

-

_He panted as they ran into the scientific lab, footsteps clanging off the metal flooring thanks to the anti-gravity boots that were keeping them stuck to the flooring of the walkway. He glanced over to the blue hedgehog beside __him, who__ currently sported a serious face for once on his usually relaxed __features. Stress__ and worry lines were cast upon his __face, his__ emerald eyes focused on their destination. _

_He could feel his tongue sticking to the top of his mouth after running over-near enough the whole of the station at near Sonic speed, the other having forced him to go to his maximum for far longer than his body could tolerate. Even now, he could feel the tendons and muscle in his legs tearing, knowing that any minute that he would be in agony._

_Looking back over his shoulder, blue eyes widened and ears laid against his head as a soldier ran into the room, skidding-with no gravity to hold him to the floor-and going over the side of the walkway to the Alter below where the 7 Chaos Emeralds were currently situated to power the station. He felt sorrowful for the fallen soul, as the monster below let out a defining roar at the intruder in its lair before the screams began._

_His eyes became unfocused as he tried not to listen to the chilling sounds. Yes the monster may have been gentle and playful with the occupants of the station, but it was viscous to anyone/anything else._

_Angerhurtworryintruderhateattackdestroydefendkillattacknotsamescentdifferentworrywherewherewherewherewherewhere__…He winced, __the __creature's__ emotions __battering__ into his __mind;__after__all, he__ had a mental link with __it-as__ did the __anthros'-but__ his was special. He was able to communicate directly to __it, calming__ it when needed and helping when __necessary. But__now, as__ a flash of anger ran through __him, he__ decided something that would shape the future indefinitely._

_As he felt the prodding of the creature __in its attempts__ to find him, he then flung all his emotions down the bond, everything from his hatred __of__ the invaders to the terrified feeling of being chased, the pain of being shot and his legs that were failing. In __reaction, a __blood-curdling__ roar shook the station __just__ as the gravity slammed back on, showing that the invaders had succeeded in gaining control of the mainframe._

_They ran through another door in the back of the lab into the escape capsule room for experiments to be transported in glass pods that would be undetectable to any technology. Behind __them, the__ door hissed shut, sealing the outside from the __room. The__ blue hedgehog finally stopped, allowing him to slump to the floor as he rubbed his __legs__, blood running from __tears__ all over the skin. _

_Hissing he focused his energy and healed the damaged __cells, glad__ for once that, being immortal, he would not grow old faster with the usage of his own life energy sped up to heal his wounds. __Slowly, the__ green energy faded and he looked up, ears twitching as he heard murmured voices over by the pods. Pushing himself to his feet, he moved over to the hedgehog and the scientist who were both talking in soft tones. _

_Looking between the __two, he__ then cleared his throat __and__ was rewarded with startled __looks, clearly__ indicating that they had forgotten his presence already._

"_You called ……" The man nodded as he turned towards the blue eyed hybrid._

_"Yes. Both of you give me a report of what has been happening in the second half of the Ark: G.U.N. have knocked out the camera system of sectors 23 to 46." The hybrid's eyes widened as he realised whose room was in that section._

"_Did .…… get out ok? She wasn't still in the…" The man shook his __head, goggles__ reflecting the dim light of the room._

_"Shadow got her out before the cameras failed." He breathed a sigh of relief, as did the blue hedgehog, who had been tense when the question had been asked. The hybrid settled back on his heals as he began to list what had happened in their flight: from the training room all the way to the level 1 labs and the rest of the way to this room. His voice was hoarse by the time he had finished, but the report was done and he felt a weight off his shoulders; now his job was done for the moment._

_Shoulders slightly sank, a sigh escaping him, the scientist, with a hand upon his chin, began to murmur to himself. Looking around, he spotted his anthro friend by the console, and began to walk over, getting as far as the round plates upon the floor-that were used to seal pods together-when a cold chill ran up his spine, hair standing on end._

_Getoutgetouttrapruntrapgobetrayerbetrayerbetrayerbetrayer__… The creature's mental voice screamed in his __mind; groaning,__ he brought a shaking hand up to his head to clutch his aching temples, when a sudden force dazed him monumentally __and__ sent him flying into the middle of one of the plates on the floor. Snarling incoherently at the sudden pain and dizziness from his crash landing, he slowly moved to get up when a sound made him stop and look upwards._

_His eyes widened when the glass began to __descend; he__ tried to dart out from the tube, but the dizziness remained and he could only stagger a few steps as he looked helplessly as the glass then whooshed down at an incredible rate and clicked shut sealing him inside. _

_Glancing round in a growing __panic, he__ began to bang on the glass shouting to the hedgehog to watch out, but the __other-for__once-was__ too slow. The scientist used a metal pole to whack the other cleanly over the head, making sure not to knock him unconscious, and __threw__ the other to the metal plate beside his._

_Though as he looked for a second longer, he realised that the pods were in fact connected, with part of one in the other. Looking upwards, he saw a part of the glass slide down and fix itself in place around the blue hedgehog. The hybrid watched as the glass on his side slid open much like the way it was in the other pod and moved over to the other, allowing him, for once, to take him into his arms so they both had comfort for each other._

_They glanced outside at the man who was watching __them; his__ emotions over __flowing,__the hybrid__ addressed the scientist with tears that had never before fell but were gathering in his eyes. _

"_Why do this? Please let us out!" The man shook his head as he __sighed._

"_I cannot do that, you both must be kept safe from the government and G.U.N. equally, I will not allow them to get a hold of years of research and turn it into weapons of mass destruction." Blue eyes were wide with disbelief as he pushed back into the blue hedgehog, who slid his arms from chest to his stomach, holding the __other __tightly as he glared at the scientist._

"_I don't understand what it has to do with us being in this pod doc. __We'd__ be __of __better use out there where we could kick some __G.U.N.__ ass." But the man shook his head as he removed his goggles and looked upon the two with weary red __eyes that__ were dull with not only __time, but also__ pain at what he had to do._

"_I wish for that …… but I cannot risk it, I spent years on creating all three of you for specific purposes and if you are taken by __them, I__ know none of you will succeed in your missions." He felt his ears __layback __as blue eyes looked up into that weary face and knew the other would not change his mind._

"_Doctor…" he muttered that under his breath as his spirits sunk._

"_What about Shad's?! He's still somewhere on the __Ark! You__ need me to bring him here…" The man held up a hand to quiet the ranting of the hedgehog._

_"All is in hand; Maria is going to do it for me, as well as send you both off down to the planet below. I wish it did not have to be this way but I have no other options, they have taken everything from me in the past and I can't allow it to happen again. You're all my children and I will not let the government get a hold of any of you." The man then sighed as he looked at the huddled younglings._

"_I will keep you safe, __and__ if __that__ means sending you __away, then__ so be it. Good bye both of you." With __that, the__ man, Doctor Gerald __Robotnik, strode__ away towards a hidden door to a different lab __altogether;__ not wanting the solders to find his creations just yet. Ignoring the calls of his __younglings, he__ stepped through the door and was gone, unknowingly leaving the last memories of his l__iving experiments__, where he turned his back on them in their time of need and left them to suffer worse than he could have ever predicted._

_The hybrid__ huddled with the blue hedgehog, taking comfort in the other as he stared at the place the man had __left. The__ only father figure he had, had left them to now survive on a planet they really knew nothing __about, and__ both shivered thinking about the trials they would go through on the planetary surface._

_Standing __up, he__ began to try and figure a way out, the other seeing what he was doing also began to search, not wanting to leave in the time of crisis. __His thoughts at planning escape, however, were abruptly halted as__ blinding pain shot through his __head. He screamed, his hands shooting__ to the base of his __skull, and,__ the device that was now embedded into the flesh. The other raced over __and, forcing__ his __friend's convulsing __body to still, looked at the new feature._

_Hissing at the apparent look of the thing and the wound it made, he reached out and tried to remove it, but had to stop as the __other__ screeched and __flailed; snarls__, whimpers and keening was sent into the air from the __hybrid's__ throat._

_His eyes were open as he pressed his hands against the glass; pupils were glazed as a fog began to overtake his thoughts slowly, covering his memories of his time at the __Ark__. For some __reason, he__ could not muster up the panic he should feel as his eyes drifted over to the __doors__ and saw them open, the blond girl and Shadow rushing in, not noticing the two of them in the far side of the room._

_The blue hedgehog slipped his arm around his neck and helped him stand, a tight grip around his middle as they both watched the happenings. The blond girl placed a hand upon __Shadow's__ arm to get him to let go, then when free moved over to the console that was facing the windows overlooking the planet below._

_That was when he felt __panic: as__ her hand reached for a button that would seal another pod, he realised where Shadow was standing. __Hell, he__may have been mad with the cocky anthro but not even he deserved this._

"_SHADOW, __**MOVE NOW**__!" __Said__anthro looked startled over at the __hybrid's__ voice and his eyes widened at the sight of them trapped. But before he could __move, the__ pod had slid shut with a hiss, trapping the black and red __hedgehog__ inside. _

"_Maria what?" Shadow's voice was disbelieving as he pressed gloved hands against the __glass, wanting__ to go to her __and__ demand answers like he had in the past._

"_It's__ safer this __way.__You__ can help the people and the government won't get a hold of you." All blinked __disbelievingly__ at the girl as she moved towards the __lever__ for the first set of pods. Shaking his __head, the__ hybrid began banging on the glass as her hand rested upon the red handle. She looked over at them and gave a __smile, making__ chills go down his back as the he stopped __momentarily,__ his memories clouding even more._

_But what happened next would haunt him for years to come, even when he could not remember names, faces or even the reason why they made him scream and cry out for the person that smiled so sadly at him. _

_The far door opened, the lock on the other side smoking from the __gunshots'__ used to access the room. The __soldier-a__ young __fellow-taking__ no notice of the other __inhabitants, levelled__ his gun upon the girl, who had turned to grip the leaver with both hands._

"_Take your hands away from the lever girl." She gave a stubborn frown that she was known for and all felt a chill run down their spine, as though something was going to happen that would scar them all._

"_Step away girl, I don't want to have to do this." She gritted her teeth as she still __didn't__ move and the __soldier,__beginning__ to sweat slightly, pulled the safety off his gun._

"_I won't warn you again, step away from the lever or pay the consequences!" But she did not listen, with a cry of triumph__ she forced the lever down and the flooring beneath the two capsules began to open. But in that short time they __opened, a__ gunshot was heard._

_Everything slowed down and they all saw blood blossom from her chest, the __soldier__ had a horrified look upon his face as his gun slipped from his __hands. Shadow__ roared in anger and terror, the blue hedgehog gave a squeak as he near enough crushed the __hybrid's__ body against his own, but __said __hybrid's__ own reaction was more severe and tore through all hearts, leaving the __soldier__ in guilt, __Shadow__ in hatred, the blue hedgehog in __pain, and__ his own __self__ in grief._

"_MARIA!!!!" It was a scream as the capsules ejected, his last view of her falling from the panel as blood spread across the floor. _

_He was still, all emotions tearing themselves to pieces, tears tracked their way silently down his __face; so__ great was his grief. __Turning, he__ looked up into the green eyes of the other, who also was crying __silently, and__ they curled __together, taking__ comfort from the only one of their family left in immediate reach. But fate was not finished in tearing them all apart._

_Suddenly, both hedgehog and hybrid were torn from each other by bands of rubber. They held on to each other's hands for as long as possible, but it became too much, and, with a scream from both parties, they were flung into their respective pods; the glass that once lifted in order for one to get to the other now whole in both pods. The hybrid scrambled to the glass and looked out at the hedgehog, who, after getting up to his own feet, gave the Halfling his classic smirk and thumbs up, cheering the hybrid slightly at seeing the other still being himself._

_Then the pod began to spark; __sapphire-blue__ eyes went wide as __panicked emerald-green__ eyes looked __to__ both sides of the pod in a frantic motion. Resigning to his fate the green eyed one locked eyes with blue and gave a sweet smile that only once had the hybrid seen before, when the other had nearly died in a training simulation. __Then, with__ a flash of white __light, the__ pod was gone and nothing was left except empty space. _

_Staggering backwards, the hybrid slid down to the floor and began to rock himself as his mind began to fracture and the cloudiness began to lock away his memories. In a final act of desperation, and hoping that the other might hear, he screamed as loud as he could before falling in unconsciousness, tears streaming down his face, each one tuning into a pearl of the purest white._

"_**SONIC!**__" _

-

He grunted as he slipped back a few meters, arms held in a blocking manoeuvre. Gritting his teeth, he brought his arms swiftly into an attacking position: one in front of him and the height of his head while the other was down by his hips to catch any attacking moves that could damage him for a long time.

His sapphire eyes were fixed on the other's body, calculating what moves the other would take as he shifted slightly in both directions. Finally, the right side tensed minutely and the other leaped at him, his one hand thrown foreword in a punch while the other hand drew back, feet shifting as once he got ready to trip the other's attack up and use it to his advantage.

Chris reacted immediately, moving at the same speed and dodging around both attacks, instantly the other's hand reached out to snag his arm, but the training had paid off and he swerved with his body out of the way and got his foot up into a kick that caught the other under the chin and sent him flying into the grove of trees around the shrine.

The cracking of branches and wood was heard before an almighty CRASH and BOOM shook the island. Chris squeaked in shock and horror as all the trees in the wide circle fell, the island shaking again from the impact of over 100 trees all falling from being uprooted and/or broken.

Feeling ashamed of himself, Chris dashed off to the hole in the forest and began moving down the new tunnel. He looked around in dismay at the damage that was done as he searched for the Echidna who was nowhere to be seen. Calling out for the other, he soon got a groan and tore towards the sound, eyes becoming even wider as he saw the other trapped under several trees.

"KNUCKLES!" He began to tear the trees off of his red friend, hoping against hope the other wasn't hurt too badly. Finally able to slide the other out, he moved him onto his back and began making his way back to the Alter. Not noticing the trees moving back into place from where they had been toppled over, uprooted or broken-soon enough looking like nothing had been touched, as was the way of the forest of the island.

As he walked he never felt or heard the soft groan of the Echidna as said other awoke. Amethyst purple eyes blinking open, Knuckles lifted his head slightly to shake his quills and get rid of the dizziness that pounded through his skull; hissing under his breath, he took in his surroundings and the very interesting place he was held against since the other had never let him near his back after the incident where he had very nearly lost control.

Though seeing that bared neck, the hair braided to the side, it certainly took his mind off track. Eyes narrowing in a feral manner, he slowly pushed up and clamped his teeth into the back of the hybrid's neck. His fangs sank in, drawing blood-which sent him up on a high and his instincts right out of control again. The body carrying his tensed as it came to an abrupt stop; a snarl lit the air as sharpened claws reached back and went to pry the teeth out of his throat.

Instantly a snarl came from the Echidna's throat and the Chris's body shivered in reaction, making Knuckles give a smirk, as he knew the other could not hold out that much longer from the urge to mate. A deeper growling caught his attention and the warning embedded into it and he felt a glow of satisfaction that he had driven the other this far down into his primal instincts, making it both harder and easier to subdue him all the more.

But he also knew the other was not ready yet, even though his scent said so and drove him wild, the way his body reacted was the real clue into the hybrid's true mating schedule and he knew it was close. So close in fact that he could most of the time, feel himself having to stop his own body from taking the lad before the time was right.

So with an internal sigh he released the hybrid and boosted himself off his back onto the ground at the best distance he could get at this moment of time. At the same time as the other released his fangs from the pale white neck, blood running down to his chest and beyond, he swung round and missed decapitating the other with his claws, his anger shimmering beyond what he was used to.

Another growl escaped his throat in a threatening way, and the Echidna responded, the lower growl telling him to back off before he made the situation worse. Snarling in response, he ran off into a different part of the forest, needing some alone time before he submitted to the other like he had wanted to. Knuckles watched him go, his lips sliding back over his fangs, as Chris disappeared back into the grove on the other side of the Alter; he had looked around when he had landed on his feet to see where they were. Smiling slightly to himself, Knuckles moved up the steps to the Emerald and lay down upon his back, hands behind his head.

The other would return when ready and when he did they would talk.

-

_End Chapter_ _5_

-

Enjoy? Hope you did, it was the best chapter of them all I still think…

Oh want to see a pic of Knuckles and Chris? Go here:

http :// sephrothlay. deviantart. com / art/ CM-Knuckles-Chris-HoldingHands-103524812

Take out the spaces lol


	6. Chapter 6: Quiet Before the Storm

Here you go Chapter 6 straight off as I said I would…

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism **_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris

Slight: Shadow/Chris

-

_Chapter 6: Quiet Before the Storm_

-

_Harshly he coughed, hands flat against the ground as he tried to clear his throat from the smoke that permeated into the air. Reaching up with one hand he grasped his throat, breath rasping against the raw tissues, a whimper coursed out of his chest as ears flattened even more against his skull. Eyes that were clamped __shut__ slowly opened, blinking into the wetness that covered him and still fell from the atmosphere above. _

_Stretching his neck backwards he opened his mouth and let the cool refreshing moisture run down his throat, cooling the inflamed area and giving him relief, as was seen by the slump in his shoulders. Clawed hands gripped the earth lightly as he rested the palms against the damp soil, the sensitive nerves taking in every context of the surrounding's they touched, as was the way he learned about any new place._

_Blue eyes__-half opened-__were glazed over, unshed tears gleaming in the night sky hidden by the rain that fell, disguising his misery even as more of his memories faded away, the cloud like substance now taking full route and locking away his memories for good, or until the time he needed them again. It was then he heard someone groaning __and, due to his natural curiosity, he stood up and began searching for whoever it was that attracted his attention._

_Not being able to use his sense of smell, he had to rely on his sight and hearing to find the occupant. Searching high and low around the broken pod that was on the ground, he soon found an arm sticking out from under the base of the pod and littered with glass. Shock ran through __him;__ gripping the rim around the __base and__ ignoring the glass that sank into his palms, he pulled as hard as he could, trying to shift the metal with all his might. _

_Slowly it shifted over, using the momentum given he soon rolled the base off the being and to the side, making sure that the heavy thing would not fall back on itself when he let it go. Panting in the cool air he turned to look at the __creature he had rescued __and was stuck with horror at the sight of the broken and bloody body that lay where the base had fallen._

_Clearly the person had been walking where the base fell and was crushed underneath it__. Hearing __another groan he crouched down by the other's head and bent down to see into the half closed eyes. Blue eyes met __his and__ he was struck by how similar they were to his own, almost like looking in a mirror or reflection, though he had a slight golden tinge in his. His ears flicked as he looked over the body of the other and knew that he could not move them, if not wanting to damage their body any more than __was already shown._

_His gaze flicked back to the other's face when he saw movement __and__ was shocked to see a hand being held out to him, curiosity and pain within that gaze. Blinking __in__astonishment,__ he reached out __and__ caught the hand as it fell, letting it rest in his palm, making sure not to cut the other with his claws. A __sweet, bittersweet__ smile appeared on the other's face as the body began to glow. His ears flicked back in shock as the person disappeared into pearls of light, which sank into his skin as though the other had never been there._

_-__I've been waiting for __you all__ my life, for I have dreamed about your coming before I knew your face…__- It was a faded voice in the back of his mind, distinctly __male sounding__. __Grimacing, he__ brought up a hand to his head, trying to dispel the headache that had sprung forth with a vengeance. Shakily standing, the other's disappeared presence forgotten, he began to stumble away as the fog that had been overtaking his thoughts and memories locked them away. Changes overcoming him that __no one __thought possible._

_-__Now we __merge together__ until the time needed for us to part again __emerges.__ Until that __time, however, you'll __be locked __away: still__ able to use your senses but not able to direct yourself…__- As he walked along the path, things on his body changed. The fur upon his lower body began to fall off; the __foxtail __shrank away into his body. Hedgehog ears moved from the top of his head to the sides and became rounded, hair shrank the silver streaks and length disappearing until his hair hung around his neck. The pouch on his abdomen seemed to disappear into the skin until it looked like a birthmark, while claws and fangs shrank away to human blunt __ones,__ as golden eyes that could see in the dark also became human ones._

_In fact,__ by the time he approached the human dwelling, the same person that had been trapped under the pod was now walking along the pathway. Blue eyes with a faint glow glanced right and left in fear for himself, as light brown shoulder length hair bobbed with his movement, while his bare body stumbled on the uneven dirt pathway. Harsh __breaths__ came from his chest, one blunt hand clasped over the skin of his lungs as he coughed and collapsed in full view of anyone within the dwelling._

_A door was heard being slammed open and footsteps rushed to where he lay, his hearing faded as he felt himself float away from the forefront of his mind while a younger presence took over. Slipping into the background he allowed the other full control and slipped into unconsciousness, his presence fading until __the time came when__ it was needed again._

____**I'll trust you for now human, but if there comes a time that we need to be separate, then so must we become two instead of one. You may take control as I am weary and do not trust the other's around, so I'll leave the choices up to you... Christopher Thorndyke…**___ When the boy's eyes opened again to look at the people surrounding him, the suspicion had gone, along with __the__ sadness and in its place was the childish innocence that all children were known for. Looking upwards, both the faded presence and the younger one took in familiar brown eyes that the younger presence seemed to know._

"_Wh…Who are you?"_

-

Eyelids flipped open, gathered tears threatening to fall down his pale face. Blue eyes with a golden tinge swept to look up at the full moon that hung low in the sky, bathing the area in a white glow that seemed magical in the quiet night. He felt himself loosing control of his emotions and raised a hand to wipe away the liquid gathered under his eyelashes.

But was too late as they streamed down his face, coating his flesh in a salty wetness of unrivalled sorrow and confused rage, chocking down whines he brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms around them, burying his face away in embarrassment for his sudden loss of control this time.

The memories were driving him insane; the people in the scenes, places that he went, the voices that were oh-so-familiar, it was pulling his mental self apart and there was nothing he could do. He could not control it, the things of his past as a human were flaying apart like they had never been while these new ones were pushing into the spots left over. It hurt as slowly names and faces began to seem unimportant compared to the new ones taking over his life; basically he did not like it and yet couldn't do anything whatsoever to stop it.

His ears lay against his skull as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, the rough bark digging into his spine as he leaned forcefully back to ignite the pain and try to gain respite from everything that had happened. It had all gone too fast and he was crashing badly without any way out, he felt so alone.

He shut his eyes again and tried to clear his mind like he had been taught by his grandfather: letting everything go to allow peace for a few minutes was all he wanted and he would take it when he could.

_-_**The body made of water stands before him, the creature letting off an invisible aura of menacing quality, as it turned its head-the shape reminding him of Knuckles- and, with glowing, empty green spheres, seemed to look at him with hatred and pleading. A shadow appeared behind it of a giant creature of destruction that could demolish whole empires while the sad songs of the Chao called out to the being that could not hear. The female voice cried out as the 7 emeralds appeared glowing brightly and blinding him as she spoke right next to his ear:**

**"You must stop Chaos, for his will of destruction knows no bounds. His sins of the present and of the past will join and everything will fall, unless the secret of the 7 servers is found. You must help! For you are the second guardian of the Emeralds and the being that can control the powers of Chaos, it is your destiny… PLEASE!"**_-_

His eyes shot open in fear and shock; both arms and legs limp over the sides of the branch he lay upon. A groan escaped him as he shakily placed a hand onto his head and clenched his fists; he was fed up of it all. He wanted to be left alone, weren't the changes enough? Whichever forces were currently messing with him had to add memories of a time he did not remember and premonitions or visions of things to come as well?!

He lifted his head up, letting his arm fall limply as he looked back up at the moon, which had drifted almost out of sight. He had been lying there longer than expected and he knew that Knuckles would be wondering where he had gone, but he did not want to see the Echidna so soon, not when he was a great part of the breakdown now taking place.

'_What's that __guy's__ problem anyhow__?!__ I mean he goes and does all… all… all __THAT__ to me and does not even explain why! Damn Echidna, damn emotions and damn these bloody instincts __**THAT ARE DRIVING ME TOWARDS THE GATES OF HELL!!!**_' A snort escaped him and he crossed his arms with a scowl as a growl rumbled in his throat. Shifting in place he slipped one of his legs over the side of the branch and shoved himself off, taking advantage of his newer abilities to land upon his feet from high above.

Brushing the shavings of bark off his skin and fur, he then began to wonder through the forest, making sure to look for familiar landmarks that the Echidna had pointed out to him in one of the earlier tours of the island, or basically a rundown of where to go and where not to go on the island; of course Knuckles didn't really know how to be subtle even when it hit him in the face. However, it WAS one of the Echidna's quirks that tended to drive him insane; whenever the other went off with only a word of 'don't go there' or 'no reason', it made it harder to resist exploring.

He huffed as he stepped out of the wood line of the forest and moved towards the sudden drop that sat several meters from the edge of the forest. Reaching there he slipped down into a sitting position with his feet and legs over the edge as he stared out at the amazing scene. For where he had come out and sat down, was nothing more than an expanse of water from the open sea; for if you looked downwards all you would see was an expanse of a drop to the ocean and nothing else except the tiny sparkles that held the island in the sky.

He gave a sigh of relief as a cool wind blew his bangs back away from his face and smiled as he leaned back, resting upon his hands that were keeping his balance easily. Throwing all thoughts aside of the vision, memories and other factors, he let himself relax for once; eyes going soft as Chris thought over the others that he missed.

'_Sonic, Amy, __Tails,__ Cream, Cheese, __… everyone…__ I miss you all… How long before we see each other again? How long before my mind cracks and I begin to forget __all of you as well?_' He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand wearily over them, his shoulders sagging.

'_I don't want to forget any of you, at least __not__ before I see you all one more time… It hurts knowing that something else is at play, tearing apart minds and hearts of those it toys with._' His teeth pulled back as he looked out through his fingers at the lightening sky.

'_Fate is the __problem;__ it sets out our lives and laughs at our misfortunes, __taking __apart __what__ makes us happy and __pushing__ us to make disastrous choices that effect our very way of life._' Fangs gleamed in the rising light as his tail thrashed from left to right, anger rising as his thoughts turned darker.

'_And all the while it laughs as it plays its games, forcing foreword things hidden and others that should have been forgotten._' A snarl ripped the air as he pulled himself back from the edge and stood up, eyes upon the rising sun that rippled the horizon with colours of the different blues and purples, calming his anger and settling his raised fur.

"But what, then, is the point of it all, if things turn out to be nothing in the end?" His voice floated on the breeze as the yellow of the sun broke the water's surface and greeted the coming day. He felt a smile pull his lips upwards at the astonishing sight and just gazed at the spectrum, though a voice soon came to him from behind.

"It is the choice you choose that make things how they are Chris: not the ending that we are heading to, but the things we do while we are able…" He felt the Echidna stop next to him as the other watched the sunrise alongside him.

"For in the end, isn't it worth bringing a little happiness into everyone's life, even if no one remembers that sacrifice in the future generations?" He tilted his head and looked up at the Echidna, who started contemplating at the sky. Looking at the other for a long second, he then slipped into a crouching position eyes going dim yet again.

"Then it is not worth it: for what difference is made to a generation that does not remember?" A sigh came from Knuckles as those purple eyes looked down upon his dejected form.

"Is it not the ones of the now that matter and not the ones that have their own choices to make? In the end we can only make the ones we know happy and be settled with that…" Chris slipped his eyes shut as a tear streaked down his cheek.

"Perhaps you're right…" Knuckles crouched down and reached foreword with a gloved hand to raise the hybrids face to his own, Chris opened his eyes as he locked gazes with the Echidna, staring into those focused purple eyes. A purring growl escaped the Echidna's throat as he caught the tear in the hybrid's eyes as it glittered in the sun.

Chris's ears flicked nervously as the other leaned foreword, reflectively closing his eyes as Knuckles licked up his right cheek, taking the tear from his bare skin, then nuzzling his nose into the hybrid's throat once in comfort; he rested his forehead on Chris's own. The blue eyes of the boy flicked open and met the purple ones of Knuckles at almost the exact same time. Purring in comfort for the other, Knuckles held out a hand for Chris and slowly drew up the hybrid with him.

Then, turning around, he began to lead the other back towards the Alter of the Master Emerald; Chris, though, stopped at the edge of the forest, his gaze fixated back on the sun until he felt the tug of the gloved hand within his own palm as the Echidna leaned his lips next to Chris's ear.

"You'll see them again, that damnable hedgehog never stays gone forever you know." Turning he went to smile at the other when their lips met in a chaste kiss, a blush instantly rose across his face and down his chest as he ducked his head away, eyes wide and ears drooping in shock. Knuckles, certainly not expecting it, gave out a chuckle in amusement at the hybrid's shy demeanour.

Grinning, he tugged the unresisting hand of the hybrid and led him back towards the Alter. Chris gave a shy smile in reaction as he looked down towards the ground, his thoughts at a standstill till something caught his attention on his body that he had not noticed before and had now come to his attention.

'_What the?_' He lifted his unoccupied hand and traced it over the skin just under his stomach area and was surprised to see it stretch a little without hurting; though it didn't do anything else. His brow furrowed as he traced the pale black line around half of his body and frowned in thought as he traced it with a finger. Then he raised serious eyes to the oblivious Echidna's head and he narrowed them in thought, spreading a hand over the black line subconsciously.

'_**Knuckles**__… You've got a few questions to answer and I feel that you __**WILL**__ have the answers_.'

-

_End Chapter 6_

-

Now to get Chapter 7 sorted out


	7. Chapter 7: Concerns of the Mind

Weee Chapter 7, I enjoyed writing this one even if it drove me up the wall, enjoy! ^_^

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 7:_ _Concerns of the Mind_

-

_He turned onto his side, eyelids slowly opening as he slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. His blurred gaze locked onto the pink flesh that was laying in his view and instantly his mind __coordinated__ it to be a part of his biological structure. Brows furrowed as he flexed the appendages of the …__**information incomplete, must gain access to data stores to update to maximum efficiency**__… flesh object and filed away within his data __banks where__ it was attached and how it moved._

_Slowly learning his new physical structure and organising what goes where, as well as how everything moved, he soon found himself standing upon the cool …__**misread data, files corrupted, searching for alternative information**__… __no,__cold-that__ was the __word-flooring__ that caused the fur on his legs to raise up in effort to keep him warm, though he did not know that at the time with so much information missing from his mind._

_Holding on with one hand to the bed, the other spread out in an effort to keep balanced, he slowly lifts a foot and sets it down in front of him, then doing the same __with__ the __other__one, he__ makes his way towards the centre of the room until his arm is stretched to __its__ full length. Looking __back, head__ cocked to the side in an unconsciously cute__ way: with__the way his brow furrowed and the gold in his eyes became a little brighter when figuring out something. Messy hair hung in his eyes, as he calculated the chances of him falling if he let __go and__ carried on making his way across the circumference of the room._

_Finding the …__**calculating rate of recovery and percentage of success**__… number he gained from his calculations were on the positive side of the spectrum for his current condition, he then detached his hand from the metal edge and shakily __took__ another step, his tail beginning to help __coordinate__ for his balance and __access:__its__ proper function. Five minutes went by and his movements had become __smoother__ with little falter __in__ his back and forth movements across the room, though he had not tried anything more than a slow walk due to the apparent weakness of his muscles._

_The __ears, which__ had been limp and just drooping dejectedly on his head then twitched as nerves began to fire __up__ within __them. Reaching __up with a __hand, he__ began to rub the base of his right ear, __where fur met skin on__ his head and __hair; barely__touching, he__ began to rub, slowly increasing pressure until a pleasant sensation was felt along __his__awakening__ cells. A sound resonated within his chest __and, intrigued, he__ stopped his rubbing while bringing up the other hand to rest it upon his …__**accessing**__**data, updating with recent installations**__… breast bone, just over the organ that was beating sluggishly within his structure._

_That was when he found the strange sound had stopped, blinking in curiosity he began to rub the base of his ear __again__ and the sound resonated once more, though this time it was felt under his hand as his chest vibrated in a …__**updates at 25%, memory core booting**__... soothing manner. His eyebrows had disappeared under his long __bangs__ as blue eyes began to assess himself properly, words and names fitting in as his long term memory began to kick __in: all__ the information that was stored there being used for the first time._

_Ears,__ which were now fully __active, caught__ a sound that stopped his internal assessments of himself and his own __progress. Turning__ his head and upper __body, he__ locked eyes with another for the first time with his glowing __sapphire__ eyes. Green__ orbs__ that seemed to glow like …__**memory core active,**__**assessing memory banks, updates at 34%, speech capability partially activated**__... __Emeralds; that__ he knew __about, but__ not what they looked like. He blinked, his face blank as he watched the other, vague feelings crossing his mind but nothing substantial at this moment in time._

"_Hey glad to see you __awake! The__ Doc was wondering when __you'd__ fully wake up to the living world bud." He gave a slow blink to the Blue …__**corrupted memory data and speech capability, needing reboot, updates at 39%, all nervous systems active and fully operational**__... creature who gave a smile as __he__ walked over to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder. __Involuntarily, he__ felt his skin and muscle jump under the hand of the other while he slightly flinched with the new sensation entering his systems._

_The blue one had caught his flinch and realised what had __happened. With__ a guilty look upon his __face and__ a grimace in __place, he__ lifted his hand off carefully while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly._

"_Sorry about __that. I__ forgot __you'd__ be sensitive to any type of touch until at least a few hours after you fully awakened. So my bad…" The silence was awkward as the blue eyed one just looked blankly at the __other, who__ was beginning to sweat under that emotionless gaze. Then tilting his head, ears twitching as some noises were heard outside the entrance that the other had come through, the furry appendages turned to that direction as he blinked at the green eyed one._

"_M…" He coughed harshly, __his voice cracking and dying__ right before he could get anything out of his __throat. A__ snarl erupted from him as he moved away from the blue __one, not__ wanting him to touch any part of his …__**speech capability offline, rebooting system,**__**accessing core memory, updates at 43%, emotional functions fully operative**__… sensitive flesh, though his standing-on-end-fur and puffed out light brown locks of hair with silver streaks, certainly gave off the message of keep-away-I'm-pissed-and-I-don't-want-any-help-from-you vibes._

_The blue one took several steps back with his hands held up in the air, clearly stating in his body language that he would not touch the other at all. A chocked growl escaped his throat as legs slightly stumbled in his backward movement, his bowed head raised and locked with the blue one, fingertips rubbing the flesh in a soothing movement._

"_You ok? Don't want you to fall back again; the __Doc__ took too long on you." Ears moved in the direction of the __other's__ voice, blue eyes __assessing__ the creature again and the pieces fell into __place. The__ …__**memory core active at full capacity, updates at 57%, all inner systems fully operational, speech capability online at 30%**__... creature __was, in-fact, a__ hedgehog that had been created by their __creator, Doctor__ Gerald __Robotnik: one__ of the greatest scientific minds of this day and age. Eyebrows furrowed as he looked away, brown locks sliding into his vision, __and__ he __turned, walking__back to the table in the middle of the room._

"Hey you ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that… honest." Turning, he slid himself back onto the table and curled up, arms wrapped around his legs and locked his eyes back onto the hedgehog-who stopped instantly, hands half risen in a movement incomplete. Thoughts passed at sonic speed, as he thought over everything, all finally setting themselves into place in his subconscious: information about everything that had ever happened on the station had been downloaded into his mind before he woke and now it was being put to use. One thing still was glaringly obvious though…

"_Wha…" Another cough overtook __him. Grimacing, he __rubbed the flesh to calm it before trying again, waving away the __hedgehog's__ helping hands._

"_What is your… Designation?" Finally he had got it __out: that__ thought circled round his mind as he watched the __other's__ face contort into shock for a brief second, before laughter spilled out of the blue __one, hands __upon hips __and__ ears __flicking__ back and forth in conjunction to his laughing. He __watched, perplexed, as__ the other shook his head while sniggering, seeming to slowly pull himself back under control._

"_Sorry about that, you took me off guard there for a sec. I'm designated as __Speedstar, but __my name is Sonic the Hedgehog." He __blinked, titling__ his head at Sonic, who had his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose as he walked over to where the blue eyed one sat. __Startled, the__ other did not have time to move as the hedgehog sat next to him and give a grin, __emerald__ eyes sparkling._

"Now, bet you want to know your own designation eh? The Doc'll be here soon to give it to you while you decide your own name. That way we're all individual and are our own hedgehog… I mean… well, you get my meaning." He blinked confusedly at the hedgehog's words as he processed them, the words soon making sense when his mind connected them to their proper definitions.

"_The… Doc?" The __hedgehog's__ grin got bigger as excitement appeared within his __eyes. Jumping__ off the metal __surface, Sonic__ grabbed his bare hand and tugged him off the table, not caring __about__ the claws __that__ were __currently__ scratching his gloves. __Continuing his tugging,__ the stumbling __sapphire__ eyed youngling after him, the hedgehog walked to the __doors, not realizing__ that the other was still new on his feet and very unstable with any quick movement. _

_With a __squeak-that__ he __didn't__ know could escape his __mouth-he__ tripped over his sliding feet and fell on top of the hedgehog, dragging them both __down; Sonic__ landed first __while the newest creation just behind him followed suit. A__ grunt escaped from the __former,__ and a groan from the __latter,__ as they both lay their dazed. __Said creation hissed in pain __as the spines of the __hedgehog's__ quills dug into his __chest__ slightly, the blue quills having gone rigid in the tumble. Pushing himself off __of the other__, he felt slight amounts __of blood__ slide down his __skin. Holding__ an arm across his __midsection, he__ sat at the side, feeling a little dizzy._

_Ears twitched and __his__ tail curled around his __legs;__shutting__ his __eyes, he__ held __onto__ his head with his free hand. The shifting sound of the __other's__ footwear and gloves were heard on the __ground as__ Sonic got __up; then__ the gloved hands were felt on his __shoulders as__ one pulled away the hand __from__ his midsection. A sigh pierced the air and the hedgehog leaned slightly __back, a__ thumb comfortably __rubbing__ the flesh of his shoulder._

"_Sorry about __that. Forgot__ that __you're__ still weak from __waking__ up only a second time." __The other__ shook his head, __leaning__ back slightly __as__ the hand that had been taken from his waist now __began__ supporting his weight. __He tilted his head__ back, an arm now hanging over his face as he did not want to expose his eyes to the light with the way his head felt._

"_It…it's fine…Sonic…" He swallowed, glad that his words were coming easier, now that the raw cells in his throat were healing the damage once again. A hand was felt as it checked over the wounds on his chest and __belly; a__ sigh escaped Sonic as he leant __closer: even though his eyes were closed, he could still feel it__._

"Damn, they aren't going to heal with the human medicines, I should know. The wounds from mine or Shad's quills are lethal and have a protein in them that keeps the wound open." He made a sound that he was listening, though he had an idea that Sonic was off in his own little world at this moment in time.

"_Hmm, no __antidotes'll__ help. So the only solution is… __Damn, wish__ the doc was __here; then__ this would be easier. __Well, that's__ the only way for them to heal, eh… well hope you don't kill me for this…" His brow furrowed and he went to lift his arm to ask the other what he was going to do, when the rasp of a tongue was felt __running over the__ wounds on his chest. A high pitched yelp escaped him, as his arm seemed to spring off his face __and__ he looked down at the blue head that was currently attached to his flesh. _

Reaching down to push the other away, he suddenly found himself shivering throughout at the feel of that tongue dipping into the wound. A groan escaped him as he went limp, the hedgehog's arms holding him up so he could carry on with his self imposed task without loosing contact with the other. Ears had laid back, as eyes half-lidded gazed up at the ceiling with a bemused look in them; blue eyes unfocused to everything except the sensation of the other cleaning and repairing the wounds upon his body.

_Sonic moved down to the second one accumulated on his stomach, and began to clean that one, pressing firmly down to make sure he got the whole of it and not let any bleed out after he was finished. __Another groan__ escaped the __blue eyed__ one that ended in a moan, a blush over __taking__ his wide-eyed face as he lost the submission that had __befallen__ him; __struggling, he__ was able to get away and soon enough found himself on the other side of the table, __peeking__ over at the shocked looking hedgehog, who then gave a smirk as he stretched arms behind his head._

_Eyes went even wider as he ducked down, the redness stretching all the way down to his fur showing how embarrassed he was about the situation. Looking __below__ at his flesh, he was surprised to see that, although uncouth the way the antidote was __presented-example__ the __hedgehog's__tongue-it__ certainly did its job. There was nothing left except very vague scars that were already fading. __Smiling, he__ rubbed a finger over __them; happy__ with the end result, though, he __frowned.__There__could've__been__ a little more warning from the other before he suddenly grabbed __him__ like that._

_Huffing under his breath, he was startled to hear the door open, his ears flickering backwards __in__reaction__. Hearing voices, he poked his face over the edge of the table and surveyed the new creatures that had __entered: one, a__ black and red hedgehog that looked rather alike to the first, was currently ignoring his counterpart's actions with a stony gaze and silence. His red gaze, as __he'd__ noticed, kept on looking over at a blond haired girl who was speaking to a man in strange clothing. In __fact, both__ the girl and the man he could not place at __all: no__ information about any of them came to mind and it left him feeling helpless._

_Quietly, he__ moved back onto the table in a kneeling position, but caught the attention of the __crimson-eyed hedgehog__, who looked at him for a long second, disbelief in __his__ gaze. __Then, that__ gaze snapped away and the hedgehog said something to the __man, who__turned,__as__ if __startled, and__ looked straight at him. __Swallowing, he__ looked away, not knowing what to do in this __situation. Hearing__footsteps, he__ looked back __again, only __to have __sapphire orbs meet equally sapphire orbs. Both__stared__ at each __other; then,__ with a smile and a __laugh, she__ suddenly lunged foreword and tugged him into a hug._

_He caught her instinctively before she slipped to the floor, his unnatural strength helping hold her to him as she laid her head on his shoulder; __swallowing-he seemed to be doing that a lot recently-he __looked helplessly up a the others in the room, not having a clue what to do and __blinked, bewildered, as__ he found a smirk on the black __hedgehog's__ face, laughter spilling out of __Sonic, and__ a slight smile __upon__ the __man's__ face. Ears drooped at the ends, as he looked down at the girl again and saw her staring back up at him with widened __eyes__._

_Then, reaching up, she__ began to rub very gently at the base of one of his ears, __and he__ felt himself droop, his grip tightening slightly to hold __her; his__ eyes __closing__ in pleasure, a purr sounded form his chest as he began to push slightly into her devious fingers that were driving him to mush._

"_Your designation is Chaos-__Krystal, but__ what will your name be?" Her hand stopped moving and his eyelids opened to look into hers as thoughts passed through his mind. Looking __up, he__ took in the other __three, who__ were all waiting for his answer to the question. Ears flickering as his tail shifted around his legs, a name came to him that he knew he would be __known by__ from here on out._

"My name…" His voice was strong as blue eyes gleamed with a sudden self-knowledge.

"_My name is Kurisu… Kurisu the Halfling."_

-

Chris was frowning as he watched Knuckles pace. Said Echidna was currently ranting to himself after another failed attempt by the bat woman, Rouge-that seemed to get a kick out of tormenting the already stressed guardian-who had gone after the massive Emerald sitting on the Alter above the both of them. Hands hung between his thighs as he tilted his head back and stared up at the brightly burning green gem, which seemed to give off a comforting light that got brighter when someone paid attention to it.

Ear's flicked to his red friend, but the other was not even getting tired in his annoyed grumblings; fangs showing with his lips pulled back and clenched fists, made it quite the picture for the poor hybrid's already strung out nerves. Chris gazed at the mobian as he paced and his thoughts drifted.

'_I wonder what he looks like covered in sweat after a workout? As hot as he is now? Or even better?... WHAT! What the hell am I thinking?!_" A whimper escaped his throat as he held his head in his hands; digging his claws into his skull as though to gorge out the thoughts running through his mind. Eyes clenched shut reflectively, as he shook his head, determined not to give into whatever had overtaken him and put those thoughts into his head.

A voice was heard calling to him; opening his blue eyes he was surprised to find amethyst ones right in front of his own, as Knuckles voice was heard asking what was wrong.

'_Damn, now that's…Don't even allow those thoughts!_' Blinking at the Echidna he scrambled away, leaving the other kneeling in the same place, a disbelieving look upon his face as purple orbs watched the other disappear behind the Master Emerald to the other side of the Alter.

Chris felt awful doing that: leaving the bewildered Echidna with thoughts of what he could have done wrong, but he had to find out why these thoughts had been circling in his mind for a few days now. Sitting down in front of the Emerald, he let his body slump in confusion and fear, not knowing who to turn too when the only one who lived on the island was the only echidna living, not to mention the origin of his confused feelings.

A sigh was heard as he looked up into the sky, glowing sapphire eyes slightly saddened as loneliness pressed down upon him. Even with Knuckles there it was turning out to not be enough, for he was far too use to more people being around so that he could talk to; this isolation was driving him insane. He huddled into a ball, another whimper escaping his throat, tears coursing down his cheeks as he held onto himself, feeling like he was fading each day that went by as questions passed in his mind.

'W_hy __haven't __they __noticed __my __being__ gone? What about mother? Father? They __should've__ noticed their son missing… Was I that unimportant? Was I unwanted? A burden upon all of them? Does anyone want me? Am I real? Do I exist? Or am I nothing more than a fabrication? Please don't forget me! I'm still here…aren't I? Sonic please! Someone… I need someone… anyone to know I still exist._' Shudders ran through his body as the tears that had gathered finally fell after months of only him and Knuckles being upon the island.

Claws dug into his shoulder, piercing his flesh and letting his blood flow down the pink skin; keens tore from his throat, his depressing feelings came to the front. Gloved hands grabbed hold of him and pulled Chris to the guardian's chest, holding him as tightly as he dared: one hand holding him around his waist, the other in his hair between his ears which were flat.

Knuckles looked down at the huddled hybrid that curled into his chest and felt slight anger and resentment towards himself for allowing the other to get into such a broken down state. Fangs were revealed as he narrowed his eyes, arms held tightly and a growl built up in his throat; he would find out what was wrong and force the other to tell him, even if he had to use drastic measures.

Chris felt the Echidna's body tense and worried through his dying cries. Chris moved back a little, looking up at Knuckles, who was staring off into the distance, a hard look upon his features. Staring up at those intense, amethyst (feels more descriptive, but the word's optional) eyes, he felt something inside of him shift. Startled, he lifted a hand to his chest, sapphire eyes soft as he gazed at the other, confusion and appreciation running through him.

'_Why do I feel this way? __It's__ like something else is guiding me while I walk along a path that was sent for me long ago… I wonder…_'

"Chris?" Blinking, blue eyes met purple; ears flickered as his looked away in embarrassment for the tears that still shone on his cheeks and the intense look that was now focused upon him from the other's eyes. Redness spread lightly across his face as Knuckles nuzzled his cheek, the guardian not knowing what else to do while the boy was being the way he was: in complacent.

Chris ducked his head away, ears limp with all the emotion going through him, and, in the end, had decided to just stay still, his tail was curled around one of his legs, the end twitching back and forth. Eyelids fell half closed as a small smile crossed his face; eyes drifted downwards and they sharpened upon the line around his abdomen. Tracing it with a finger again, he then met the Echidna's own gaze with his serious one, startling him.

"Knuckles…" The Echidna blinked nervously at the sudden change that had overtaken the boy; swallowing nervously, he nodded, waiting to hear what the other wanted to know.

"Do you recognise this?" Chris's voice was controlled as he directed the mobian's gaze to his abdomen and the black line that showed clearly upon the pale flesh. Brow furrowing, Knuckles leaned closer while bringing foreword a gloved hand; tracing over the line, making the hybrid shiver at the gentle touch. A sudden blush then over took his red friend's muzzle as his face jerked back and startled amethyst eyes met Chris's annoyed sapphireones.

"I see you do…" He blinked as Knuckles separated from him and sat back a little, creating space between the two. The purple orbs were shut as a heavy sigh escaped their owner, before that gaze snapped open and an intense, possessive look settled upon Knuckles face. Chris was taken aback some by the change in demander and moved backa little from the suddenly intimidating mobian.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like I'm the gift to solve all your problems?!" A smug smirk had slid onto the Echidna's face, as his amethyst eyes seemed to glitter with a hidden emotion. Chris swallowed, his ears flickering anxiously, and he moved a slight bit further away as the guardian loomed predatorily over him, slowly backing him up. He slipped and fell onto his back with a startled squeak; a laugh overtook Knuckles as he sat back, eyes half lidded, as he watched the hybrid, who was sending him nervious looks while he sat up.

"That line upon your abdomen is a carrier pouch for female Echidna, for when they have children that's where they're kept." Chris went still as he processed that bit of information, shock instantly running through him as the realization hit.

"What the hell you mean this is where?!?" Snorting, the guardian nodded as he stretched back slightly, forcing back his own embarrassment of the conversation at hand.

"Yes, that's where the egg stays for a period of three month's before the baby hatches…" Chris whimpered as he covered his head, and, systematically, his ears as well, not wanting to hear any more.

"Do I even want to know the rest…?" Chris's voice was pleading, but Knuckles was having too much fun tormenting the other with what he knew to stop now.

"Then when the child is born they stay a further 1 month in the pouch until they are properly developed." Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Knuckles, horrified thoughts running through his mind before he settled upon one thing. '_NO WAY!_'

"Knuckles...?" A growl was heard in his throat, as angry blue eyes seemed to flash in the midday sun. Knuckles pushed himself away, a little startled by the change in demeanour in the usually shy hybrid.

"Yes Chris?" His voice was hesitant as Chris began checking his claws in a slow telling move.

"If you ever come near me, I'll castrate you!!" Knuckles went still, eyes wide as he stared at his self-satisfied friend, who gave a particularly vicious grin, showing his fangs in their full glory, all the while telling that he meant what he said. Knuckles looked away, another blush overtaking him as he rubbed the back of his head under his quills, one eyes still focused on Chris.

"That'll be, as you can say…" He stopped as Chris narrowed his eyes at the faltering Wchidna, who looked like he wanted to run. "Say…?" Knuckles cleared his throat, glancing away with a small grin upon his features.

"Difficult." Sapphire-blue eyes widened in surprise and he seemed speechless for a second; his eyelid twitched with the irritation and disbelief overtaking him.

"Why the hell will it be difficult?!?" His face was bewildered as a he stared at Knuckles with even wider eyes; the mobian turned his head to look at the boy.

"After all…" Knuckles coughed self-consciously, "to most mobians you do have…" Chris's eyelid was twitching even more as his irritation grew.

"Have…?" Knuckles looked away, keeping Chris in the corner of his eye as he tried to determine, how the halfling would take this bit of news.

"Your body's shaped in a female's perspective; to most mobians you have a very attractive physique." Chris had gone still, a horrified look upon his face, then with an enraged yell that said all and nothing, got up, and tore after the heartedly laughing Echidna who was running full tilt around the Master Emerald.

-

_End Chapter 7_

-

Did you enjoy it?


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning of a Journey

Well here's Chapter 8 for you all to read. Things are finally getting moving with the fic but you will soon see that for yourselves lol.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 8: The Beginning of a Journey_

-

_Ears flickered as footsteps were heard on the metal panelling of the anti-gravity __room. Shifting__ in place, one hand holding onto the metal rim that kept him from drifting off from the side of the __room, he__ turned his head and a surprised expression overtook his face. Below him looking up was the black and red hedgehog that had an irritated scowl upon his muzzle. __Blinking, Kurisu__ shook his head while turning back to the modifications that would turn this room into a training arena; for himself of course, as he needed to grow into his abilities._

_A shiver ran through his __body-all__ hairs and fur on __end-as__ he sensed the __other's__ ruby gaze fastened upon his __back. Ears__flicked, aggravated, and__ he pulled himself __up. Moving foreword, the__ hybrid dived into the opening to get closer to the connections and away from that piercing __gaze.; his__ tail was strapped around his body to keep it out the way, but it was tapping a rhythm of annoyance against his abdomen at the interruption to the work he found relaxing. _

_Gritting his teeth he settled in the middle of nothing as he began to refit breakers and wired connections to the room __below-one__ blue eye fixed upon the computer that floated alongside him, running schematics across its screen. His brow furrowed as he faltered, the fur on his legs still not going __down. The__ scraping of the __hedgehog's__ shoes were heard as he pushed himself into the air, and if his calculations were correct, towards where he was hiding. _

'_What is his problem, first he stares at me and never takes his eyes off me then he's following me. It's like he's never seen another hybrid __before!'__ Teeth ground against one another as he viscously attacked his work, growls spilling out of his mouth in aggravation. __The__ sound of the __anthro's__ shoes on the rim of the hole was heard and he stiffened, ears trained upon the __other. Cursing__ in his __mind, he__ went to turn around when he was __grabbed. A__ snarl __escaped__ him as he tried to claw against the abnormally strong hedgehog._

_A hand clamped over his mouth while he was grasped from around the waist, trapping his arms; the black and red hedgehog's legs wrapped around his own and he found almost instantly he could only wriggle futilely, a confused whine escaped him as his ears laid against his head, worried thoughts running through his mind. Panting breaths were heard against his ear and he furiously tried to find a way out of that grip, but found himself securely pinned. He felt the other shift foreword, breaths tickling the fur of his ears as the hedgehog spoke to him._

"_Finally got you alone… away from that irritating menace that __wouldn't__ leave your side for anything." Blue eyes darted back and caught ruby ones out the corner of __his eye.__Sweat__ had begun to gather on his forehead as he shifted __anxiously, but__ still that grip was __as__ unfaultable as it was before. _

_"Ah, ah… don't try to get away Halfling. I'm much stronger than you are at the moment and I don't think I want to harm you, even if it would be in an 'accident', so don't make me go that far, it would not be nice for either of us…" Another whine escaped his throat as he turned his gaze foreword, terrified beyond belief. For a while now, whenever the other had entered into the same room as himself, Kurisu felt shivers of apprehension and nervousness course through him. Not liking the feeling-due to being still very new to his body and life-he avoided the other as much as possible, spending it around at Sonic's side and the blue hedgehog had been happy to let him do so._

_But now he was trapped within a secluded place with a hedgehog he knew nothing about, not even his designation and name; only what the blue hedgehog had called __him-'Shad's'-but__ he had a feeling it would not be appreciated at this moment in time. A nip on __his__ ear made him flinch with a __whimper, his__ attention was drawn back to the black and red hedgehog that had realised his attention was waning from him._

"_I realise that I never did get to introduce myself, __and__ for that I do __apologize__ as I meant to at the beginning but got sidetracked. I am designated Dark-Ultimate, but named Shadow the Hedgehog by the Doctor." His brow furrowed as he processed the words._

'_The Doctor? Does he mean Gerald __Robotnik: our__ creator?' A sigh ruffled the fur on his ears and he felt a full body shiver overtake him and from the stillness behind him, he knew the other had felt it as well. _

_'What is…?' Kurisu's mind was confused, not knowing how to process these new feelings; they wouldn't categorise with any known emotions that were in his processor and it left him fumbling. His attention was brought sharply back as a warm mouth engulfed one of his ears. Startled by the wet warmth, he moaned under the gloved hand across his mouth and arched before slumping in the other's arms, unknown feelings leaving him dazed and feeling pretty good._

'_Wh…What is__…__? Oh God…' Panting breaths were taken through his nose, his chest __heaving, as__ Shadow sucked softly; shivers running down his spine as hands fisted at his sides, half-lidded dazed blue eyes stared __foreword __blankly, consumed__ by what the other was doing. The hand across his mouth slid away, gripping his chin and tilting it __upwards, then__ that mouth slid off his ear after a last nip and began to lick the small wound._

_Keens fell softly from his mouth as he pushed up slightly into that mouth, heat blazing through him and leaving him panting, mouth open slightly to breathe easier. Finished with the ear, the black and red hedgehog ran his nose down the hybrid's neck, small sniffs being taken of the slightly sweaty skin. Kurisu was silent, his wits coming slowly back to __him; blinking__ in __bewilderment, brow furrowing, he__ tried to process what happened when a sharp bite to his neck drew his attention __and, suddenly__ realising what was happening, overwhelming fury took him over, his light brown locks of hair darkening as chaos energy sparked over his skin, almost like living lightening the colour of see-through crystal. _

_Shadow __wasn't__ frightened in the __least; leaning__ back he assessed the mark he had __left. A __red mark showed up angrily on the __skin, showing__ he aimed to claim the Halfling as his own. Feeling the sudden rise in energy he let go and tried to push away from the raging hybrid._

_Kurisu was __furious; roaring__ in complete and utter anger he swung around __and, with__ a chaos energy filled __punch, sent__ Shadow flying out of the small space and into the room __itself. __Flying__ out after him he was satisfied to see the hedgehog slam into the opposite wall with a __sickening__ *CRACK*. Snarling __incoherently, he__ charged full force after the __hedgehog, energy__ beginning to gather within his palms. __Crimson__ red __orbs__ having __opened, Shadow__ saw the energy __and, with eyes__ widening, __threw__ a chaos attack of his own to contradict the one that was shot from the Halfling's hands. _

_A deafening *BOOM* was heard and several machines in the distance began to wail as alarms were triggered. Floating in midair, Kurisu was staring down __at__ his palms with __wide, shocked __eyes. Blackened__ palms met his __sight, but__ there was no pain and as he __watched, the__ black skin began to __peel, revealing__ healthy skin underneath. Startled he looked up to find __Shadow, but__ the other was gone, leaving him floundering with new thoughts, feelings and abilities that he did not know how to use or deal with._

-

A hand twitched as it was drawn towards his body; nuzzling into Knuckles shoulder he awoke, eyes sleepily blinking in the darkness of the thundering night. Yawning quietly, a hand over his mouth, he slowly sat up, grimacing as places ached like they never had before. Detangling the Echidna's arms from around his waist he stood stretching, sapphire eyes lazily moving to the glowing Emerald at the top of the Alter, where the two of them had been lying asleep.

Grunting, tail flickering with his wakening senses, ears moving sluggishly, Chris climbed the steps with slow movements; a hand scratching at the base of one ear in annoyance for having been awakened. Moving over the last step, he found himself on the flat area of the Alter, where the Master Emerald floated, the light gently giving enough light to see by in the darkness.

Walking foreword, a small smile slipped onto his face as the Emerald glowed brighter, the green light softly washing over his approaching form. Thunder sounded ominously as more lightening flashed, a *BOOM* shaking the very foundations of the island. With a cry the hybrid tripped and went flying; landing in front of the Master Emerald, his hand touched its bulk and white engulfed his vision.

Pain ached its way through Chris's body as the white crescent moon faded in his flesh becoming prominent-standing out starkly from under his long locks of hair at the base of his neck, circling around the ends meeting the edges of both shoulders from the back. From the front it wasn't visible to the eye unless you looked for it and saw the ends of the crescent moon poking just over his shoulders.

_-"IT BEGINS! I'M SORRY GUARDIAN I TRIED TO STOP HIM!"- _The female voice came clear in his mind, slitting open a eye he gained enough sight to just see a powerful thunderbolt crash down upon the Master Emerald. With a sound of tinkling glass it shattered; pieces flew off in all directions and sent him flying back with a cry across the ground to land near the top step in a heap.

Blood streamed from various wounds, from not only scraping across the ground but the sharp Emerald pieces that had scattered into the sky. Whimpering as he shook, Chris slowly pushed himself up slightly, involuntary tears gathered in his eyes. Footsteps were heard and a gloved hand was carefully placed upon his shoulder; Chris looked back at the Echidna and their eyes met; Knuckles amethyst orbs were serious, as they looked over the various wounds, a frown held in place.

A sound then caught both their attentions. Looking sharply over, they were surprised and horrified to see a being standing there.

_-The body made of water stands before him, the creature letting off an invisible aura of menacing quality, as it turned its head__-the shape__reminding__ him of Knuckles- and, with glowing, empty green spheres, seemed to look at him with hatred and pleading.-_ The old vision came to him and he realized that this is what he had seen. Fear flew through him as he stared at the water creature and it turned to stare back, anger radiating off of it along with curiosity. With a growl, Knuckles stepped foreword, eyes narrowed, with his fists clenched in a move filled with threatening intent; the creature snapped its attention to the Guardian, its curiosity disappearing only to be replaced with fury unlike he'd ever felt.

"Hey who are you?! What happened to the Master Emerald?!? Were you the one who destroyed it?!!" Ears flicked back at the sound of the Echidna's rising voice and anger at not being answered, but the creature only snarled at them-though Chris had no clue how it was done without a mouth. With an enraged yell Knuckles went to attack, his fists swinging to do damage with his twin namesakes.

But it was in vain; the creature swiped an arm in front of itself and sent the Knuckles flying down the Alter steps.

"KNUCKLES!" Chris's voice was a shout as he tried to get up, but was unable to. The sound of growling was heard and he hesitantly looked up in his injured state. The creature was standing in front of him and it did not look happy; with a snarl it backhanded the hybrid up into the air and down the Alter with a sharp blow, similar to the one his red friend received only moments earlier.

He went flying, a scream escaping him this time as his feet left the ground. He heard his name being shouted and opened his eyes to try and see the Echidna; that was when his body went crashing into one of the thick trunks of the trees with a *CRUNCH* that lined the Alter. Mouth was open in a shocked way, his scream cut off in mid-motion; limp ears barely registered the mobian who tried to get him to focus; his gaze was settled upon the creature.

With a roar that shook the island it began to melt; aggravated, Knuckles knew he couldn't do anything and the two of them watched it slip away. Chris's own senses were coming back online and the glaring pain made him groan as he slipped down the trunk and near enough onto the ground. Luckily Knuckles was there to catch him and was able to use his height and muscle mass to hold up the hybrid until the other regained his bearings. Then the island began to shake with an ominous sign.

"Now what?!" Both looked at each other, amethyst meeting sapphire, and after a quick assessment that the hybrid was fine, they raced off through the shaking forests to the outskirts of the island and what should've been a drop into the sea; instead, the island was falling closer and closer to the sea and the edge of the large mainland that Station Square was situated upon.

"The Master Emerald keeps this Island hovering in the air…" Chris grabbed hold of a tree with Knuckles arms around him to secure their position as the island got alarmingly close to the rapidly rising ground.

"But it can't if it's shattered!" As Knuckles voice came clear with what had happened, the island hit the sea with a humongous*CRASH*; water rose up to incredible heights from the motion the island had caused. Both had to hold onto their perch with steel arms as part of the side of the island crumbled under the bashing the sea and mainland were giving it. Soon enough, everything settled and they detached themselves from the tree. As they surveyed the area, it soon came clear that the fall had done more damage than thought possible.

Trees had uprooted and fallen, leaving most likely thousands lying across the island; the dirt that the island was made of had cracked and the slightest thing would split the island in two. The Guardian was silent, a horrified look upon his face as he stared at his home; Chris felt despair that his new home was now ruined due to the meddling of whatever creature had caused this. Stepping foreword one step in the direction of Station Square, he then turned to Knuckles, who had his head in his hands.

"Knuckles, I don't really have a clue what's going on or where that creature came from, but I do believe that the answers may lie in Station Square…" His voice was hesitant as blue eyes tried to assess the Echidna's stony face.

"You're right. The answers may not lie here, but I bet I know who caused all this mess!" Ears flicked as he heard the growl in the other's throat; clearing his own, he spoke up.

"Who…?" Purple orbs turned away from his own as Knuckles began to walk in the direction of the city. Running up beside him, the two walked silently for five minutes while Chris waited for Knuckles answer.

"Eggman." It was a snarl, but he got it all the same. Stopping, the two looked at each other for a long second, communicating silently; then, with a nod, both broke into a run into the bowls of the city and for the search for the elusive Doctor Eggman.

-

_End Chapter 8_

Enjoy?


	9. Chapter 9: A Shocking Truth

Well here's Chapter 9 in all it's glory ^_^ It's taken so long to get up due to my beta taking a longer time with this one as she was busy over Christmas and New Years with other things. But it's here now and ready for you all to read.

Oh if you want more up-to-date updates on my fictions please go to my site:

http : // shade-shadows-fan-fiction-and-art . webs . com /

-

Thanks To:

raven24 – Glad your enjoying the story and 'wags eyebrows' you'll have to wait and see ^_^ I'm not going to reveal anything until I get there.

Rabid_Yaoi_Fangirl – Here's the next update, I hope you enjoy ^_^

K.T.Z – Glad to help and enjoy the3 chapter

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 9_: _A Shocking Truth_

-

_Blue eyes stared up through the glass above them, ears flickering lazily side to side in a calm motion; his body was slumped in between two others, relaxed even with the worried frown upon his face. A trail of stars caught his eye and he turned his attention to the shower of falling stars that were lighting up space and giving it a more beautiful display, at least for that night. _

_Arms were relaxed at his sides, shoulders brushing slightly with the arms of the hedgehogs who were watching the shower with him, having both been asked to put aside their usual taunting for a quiet moment together, something that none of them did very often. Both were relaxed; the red and black hedgehog's face, who usually was quite cold and detached from others, was open with slight wonder, a small smile playing around his lips. The blue hedgehog's face-usually in a smirk-was smiling gently, a soft look in his eyes as they followed the trail of stars, arms behind his head as always._

_Kurisu, on the other hand, was not as relaxed as he seemed, worrying thoughts passed through his mental processors. The frown on his face became even more pronounced as ears flattened with the downturn on his thoughts, not able to find any solution to the problem that was tugging his attention away from the memorable moment of the shower of shooting stars._

_The end of his tail was twitching, indicating the stress he was in, but the two hedgehogs did not notice—too wrapped up in the spectral in-front of them—so it was a surprise to both when Kurisu spoke up, having been quiet for so long. _

"_I'm worried…" Eyes belonging to the black and red hedgehog snapped to him, looking at the Halfling out the corner of his eyes. The green eyes of the other also moved to Kurisu's form, sitting up from his relaxed position upon his back; all attention upon the hybrid, who was staring with lost blue eyes down at the ground and his slightly spread hands. _

"_Worried?" Shadow's deep voice penetrated the uneasy stillness that had overtaken them, ears raised slightly as a sigh escaped his body. Fisting his hands he slid them from his lap, where they hung between his thighs and stood up, tail twitching even more agitatedly. Striding over to the window he stood there for a long second, gazing out at nothing as he gathered his thoughts._

"_Kurisu…?" Sonic's voice was hesitant, as he tried to figure out what could have got the normally under control hybrid this worked up; nothing came to answer so he settled on asking questions, but the Halfling spoke up before he could. _

"_I'm… worried about the state of affairs between the Earthen Government and the Space Federation." Shadow narrowed his eyes as he thought back to everything he knew about the two factions and the warring nature of their relationship. Sonic too tired to think back and could come up with nothing to why the Halfling was beyond skittish at this time. Ears twitched nervously and flattened again, as a multitude of emotions passed through him, but was intent on continuing with what he had started._

"_The doc has it all under control; you know how he likes to handle things." Turning, he leaned against the railing, as he surveyed the two hedgehogs from under his bags; blue eyes flicked back and forth as the two exchanged a look that said everything and nothing._

"_Normally I wouldn't agree with the idiot, but for once he speaks with common sense. The doctor will not allow the Government to gain any control of the Ark, no matter how much they want to. It has always been his way." He sighed leaning back as he tilted his head back, allowing the strong railing to hold his full weight._

"_What I saw contradicts that Shadow…" Red eyes narrowed, green became sharper as both focused upon the other who was highlighted by the star shower; his body gaining a white glow around it in reaction to the light given off from the shooting stars. Blue eyes looked despondency from one to the other, meeting both red and green._

"_What did you see Kurisu?" Ears flickered, fisted hands were crossed in front of his chest; hugging himself as blue eyes dropped to the ground._

"_I was hiding behind the open doorway to the Communications Centre when I heard the transmission between the Commander and Doctor Gerald. Curious, I decided to not move from my position. Instantly the Commander began to throw accusations towards the Doctor. Having seen footage of one of the times the prototype became unruly, he sent the accusations of treachery and building of weapons of mass destruction." Shadow had sat up at this stage an intense look upon his face, while Sonic looked on in disbelief at the words that were being spoken._

"_He then went on to say that if Doctor Gerald Robotnik did not turn over all information of experimental organisms and step away from the research to hand it over drastic measures will be taken." Red eyes sharpened as the hedgehog caught the hidden meaning to the Halfling's words._

"_You don't mean!?!" His words were rushed slightly, a panicked look flashing briefly across the usually cold features. Kurisu nodded in conformation._

"_Yes, they threatened not only the Doctors work but our human sister as well; Maria." Green eyes went wider as it sunk in, then with a growl his ears lay down as something dark flashed through his eyes._

"_They wouldn't dare!" His normally upbeat voice was a growl as Sonic glared threateningly at nothing, gloved hands fisting in reaction to control himself. Shadow's eyes had narrowed dangerously; arms were now crossed over his chest, as slight wisps of chaos energy flickered from his fingers, the golden bands glowing slightly._

"_They did, they said the Doctor has a period of a month to turn over everything to the organisation G.U.N. or they will come and seize the station for their own means." Sliding down, he sat on the floor, legs up against his chest, tail curled around his thighs. _

"_Those pathetic humans don't have what it takes to control the experiments of the Ark. They are foolish to even think they can; for only we have the power that makes them listen, the prototype especially." Shadow's voice was quite but held full meaning as both the blue hedgehog and Halfling nodded in assessment to his words._

"_Yes, but they arrogantly think they can and will do it even if it means the death of all the Ark's inhabitants." Green eyes shrank in shock, while red eyes looked away, a grim look upon his tanned muzzle. _

"_We need a strategy…" Ears flicked over to Shadow's defensive position as blue eyes assessed the tense hedgehog; Sonic also turned to look, a grim expression upon his face as he nodded._

"_Yeh, we can't run into this blindly; there are real lives at stake." A huff of breath escaped Kurisu that sounded more like a snort, as the black and red hedgehog gave a small chuckle; while the green eyed one grunted in annoyance to his companion's amusement._

"_Yeh, yeh! Laugh it up ya idiots. I can have a plan you know." Red and blue exchanged an amused glance._

"_Noooo, your thing, speedster, is to charge-in-without-thinking-and-ask-questions-later way." Sonic stuck his tongue out in retaliation and Kurisu grinned in return his spirits lifted slightly; beside the blue hedgehog Shadow watched with an amused gaze, a tiny smile uplifting his lips as he watched the two._

"_Anyhow back to thinking about a plan, you got anything outlined Kurisu?" Sonic leaned forward, arms upon his knees, as he let his interested gaze rest upon the Halfling; blue eyes were shut again, head against the railing as he thought over what he had planned._

"_Well what I thought together in my mind was that in-case of an invasion that: Dark-Ultimate, you would go to find Maria and try to secure the security base to makes sure the invaders do not get further than however far they get; basically__to activate the security and organise the retreat of the personal staff and family's." Blue eyes slipped open and slid over to Shadow's form, who was nodding in agreement to his designated place._

"_Speedster, you would need to find the Doctor and find out everything that has happened and if any experiments need transporting out, first and foremost Maria's medication." Sonic nodded eyes hard, his fur just a tad darker as his darker side had made an appearance._

"_Lastly Chaos-Crystal: my job would be to secure the experiments and getting the escape facilities ready for use, while holding off any intruders that come in my way." Both hedgehogs nodded as they understood their positions to play in-case something like that ever happened._

"_What if something goes wrong?" The black and red hedgehog's face was stony as he asked the question._

"_The main thing would be to secure Maria, Doctor Gerald, Maria's medication and one disk of everything that has ever been done here at the Ark. All mainframes would have to be put on a purge so that G.U.N. or the Earthen Government don't get their hands on years of Gerald's research and his creation of us three. It is vital!" Both nodded, orders having been taken and filed away into a secure part of their minds; for having been created, all three of their minds was completely organised and it was easy to find any information needed at any given situation, except when they got panicked or confused._

"_And if force is needed?" Serious blue eyes moved back and forth meeting both pairs of eyes._

"_Then use it if you must, nothing else would matter than the survival of the Robotnik family." Everything was silent as they processed everything; never in any of their lives had they been pushed this far, none were created for killing or harming another. But with the way things were coming to hand, it seemed as though the innocence they all possessed would be shattered by the very planet they had been built to help._

"_Damn this sucks!" Sonic huffed as he crossed his arms, a pout upon his features; Kurisu and Shadow exchanged an amused glance, a slight sadness still apparent in both eyes; the heaviness weighing down the usually light-hearted atmosphere._

"_Hey there, I was looking for you all…" Blue eyes turned and looked upon the person that had entered into the room, a warm smile upon Kurisu's__features._

"_Hello Maria…"_

-

It was the sounds of crashing that caught his attention, like something was being torn apart and smashed in anger. Ears shifted as he skidded to a stop, bare feet burning against the concrete surface of the sidewalk; eyebrows were furrowed as he listened closer and slowly turned his head in the direction the noises came from. Knuckles, who had not expected the hybrid to suddenly stop, had to turn around and jog back to the boy, a questioning frown on his muzzle.

Chris, having finally figured out where the sound was coming from, darted off down a side street, feet pounding across the ground at a moderate pace, following the sounds and the feelings that got stronger as he got closer. His mark seemingly having fused with him completely to tell him where the creature now was situated; Knuckles did not say anything, now hearing and feeling the pull of his own that was leading him in the same direction.

A roar of anger was heard as the splash of water crashing against the ground came towards them; laughter of a familiar voice also drifted to their spot and Chris slowed slightly, suddenly apprehensive with seeing his old friend once again. A nudge made him turn his head and he saw Knuckles hold out a hand, understanding in his gaze at the nervousness that the Hybrid was feeling. Without hesitation Chris linked hands and fingers slipped together in a firm hold; giving a small smile to each other, an unknown emotion showing in both eyes, they nodded; darting off at full speed they ran for the entrance to the square from the street they were on and the voices of the one they had been searching for.

Rushing to the entrance of the side-street, Knuckles then stopped and turned to look at Chris one more time, a question conveyed in his purple eyes. The hybrid, feeling the gaze looked over and nodded, knowing what the other wanted, though his expression clearly said that he would not stand for the other taking control too often. Giving a smirk with a grin, Knuckles raced out of the street into the square and straight for the creature that was aiming a sharp talon clawed hand at Sonic.

"NOT SO FAST!" His ears pricked hearing Knuckles voice and quietly with no sound he stepped out of the alleyway and stood near one of the buildings that was near where Sonic and the creature had done battle, or so he could see with the damage wrought by the both of them; Eggman was hovering above, a smug smirk upon his face and behind Sonic and Knuckles who were now conversing. And behind Sonic was Cream and Cheese, a cat creature he'd never seen and…

'_No this CAN'T __**BE**__!_' His breath went short, eyes wide as his gaze turned upon the human with the two anthro's; there standing between them was himself or his human like self. Stepping backwards reflectively, he pressed against the wall, his lowered ears only very distantly hearing the battle that was taking place between the Echidna, hedgehog and—as he heard Eggman call it—the Chaos creature. Hands went flat against the brickwork, his sensitive fingertips feeling every part of the surface they were laid upon. Slowly, he sank to the ground, back scraping against the wall harshly and grazing the skin, though he did not feel it.

Blue eyes ran over the boy, taking in every detail, hoping that what he was seeing was not true; light brown strands of hair that stuck up slightly were in a familiar hairstyle, blue eyes with worry watched the fight and hands fisted; the clothes he wore were also familiar as he remembered wearing them as the Chaos Emeralds power had burned them away leaving no trace behind. Looking down from his position slumped on the ground, he lifted his hands up to eye level and looked them over to try to see anything that was the same as before; ears at this time were flat against his head, tail curled in comfort around his legs.

A cry caught his attention and he glanced up, saddened blue eyes widening in fright as a clawed hand came straight at him. Trying to move quickly, he only just got to his feet when the hand rammed him into the wall and clamped itself around his throat, restricting his airway until no breath could pass to his lungs.

He flailed his body thrashing against the punishing grip; slowly the creature, who was staring at him with empty green orbs, lifted him from his support and he had to grapple a hold on the creature's arm. The hybrid was trying to gasp for air, his chest heaving.; faintly hearing the voice of an angered Knuckles as he tried to get to him and a calm but furious Sonic. Tears streamed down his face involuntary as his body fought for survival, the edges of his vision going black. Eyes wondered around searching and again landed on the boy who was staring back with horrified blue eyes. It was in that moment he realised that standing in-front of him was the real Christopher Thorndyke, the lad who had lived with his parents and helped Sonic on his journey.

It was this realisation that brought out a whole knew strength in him, forcing out a scream of all emotions that sounded fully inhuman, he pulled violently on the creatures arm and was able to swing his legs up to the left side of the creature. Snarling a silent sound he brought, with full force, a kick from his left foot that sent the creature flying back into a building on the other side of the square. Luckily for him the creatures grip had loosened and slid off leaving three deep scratches that blood slowly seeped from; landing in a crouch he fell to his hands and knees, bangs falling over his eyes shadowing his face.

Looking upwards, he watched as Sonic and Knuckles finished off the Chaos creature, their anger giving them the strength to overcome the powerful creature. Eggman, infuriated, flew off as soon as possible to escape the two anthro's reach, Knuckles snarls following him all the way to his ship. Eyes wondered back over to the boy and he felt despair run through him, if that was the real Chris then…

"Who am I??" It was a whisper, but as a hand was placed on his shoulder and squeezed, it was clearly heard by the other. Looking up into those purple eyes Chris felt himself lose control. Gripping the other hand that was held out to him he slid his fingers through the Echidna's and both of them turned their gazes to the human who stared back and forth nervously at the intense gazes of the two. Then Sonic's voice broke the stillness.

"Hey now… What's going on?!"

-

_End Chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Desperation of the mind

Again sorry this took so long, but finally got it back from my Beta's. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

_**Warning**_: There is some torture in this chapter, blood and swearing. You have been warned!

-

Thanks to:

raven 24- Glad your enjoying the story, sorry it's taken so long but I never want to rush my beta as she does an excellent job with the chapters. And you are close but not quite there, it will get answered in the future you can be sure about that ^_^

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 10: Desperation of the mind_

-

_He stared blankly at the human, iris's dilated fully as his mind buzzed empty. Fingers twitched but didn't move further while his body simply lay twisted from where he had crashed into the metal airlock. Blood splattered across all five walls; many bodies lying across the ground where the fallen one had fought as long as he could to keep the intruders away from the main corridor. _

_A click was heard as the safety of a gun was taken off while booted feet vibrated off the metal flooring towards their fallen foe; the weapon trained on the figure who again twitched, but nothing else. A sharp breath was taken in, ears turning so slowly towards the coming threat that it was not noticed; the movement was far too unthreatening for the men in uniform to consider a warning._

_The steps got closer and closer to the prone form, but none saw the shifting of the eyes as the iris's expanded, a sparkle returning to the previously glassy orbs. Blue eyes slowly looked around to distinguish where he was and what had happened when the cocking of the enemy's weapons drew his attention to them. Looking up through his light brown bangs he made sure to stay still, not wanting to send the soldier on a shooting spree with his body as a target—getting shot once was enough thank you._

_His hand shifted, curling so the tips of claws brushed his palms, held in such a way that he could do significant damage in a short amount of time or range. Moving in subtle but unnoticed movements, he was able to straighten out his aching legs that suddenly burned as they were finally able to get the blood needed after being in that twisted position for a long while. _

_Flickering his gaze to each of the men, he let his body tense, rising smoothly from the floor. Instantly all the men noticed and turned their gazes upon him, a shout went up from somewhere as he lunged, claws flashing in the light. The soldiers wasted no time and opened fire; hundreds of bullets ploughing into the young experiment, but was no use. He reached the first line of the men in less than a minute and cut them down. _

_More blood splattered across the flooring—not only from the decapitated men but from his own body that staggered in place, riddled with bullet holes. Coughing, he collapsed where he stood, the wounds sluggishly healing and even pushing his usually good healing to the test with how many injuries he was suffering that day. Resting on hands and knees, head bowed, gasping for breath through a pierced lung, he finally felt the gravity switch off as the mainframe shut down. Lights everywhere dimmed to the emergency lighting along the floors, silent._

_Grimacing, Kurisu reached down to one of the metal boots that was specially designed for this occasion and pressed the button by his ankle. Though with how high he had floated into the air, it was not surprising, that, when he pressed them, the Halfling went slamming into the floor, falling over his feet and ending with a gigantic __**CRASH**__ through a pair of glass doors that had only just been holding together._

_Grumbling to himself while wincing at the burning pain of slowly healing wounds, Kurisu pushed himself to his hands and knees, taking in where he had fallen through to. Ears twitched in every direction, catching the distant shouts of some of the men as they found themselves floating in the air. Chuckling to himself, Kurisu then tried to listen out for one of two hedgehogs that he was going to meet up with now that his part was over._

_Then __**PAIN**__! A high pitched whine came out of him as he squabbled backwards for the weapon embedded in the top of his spine and the base of his neck. Fresh blood welled up from his mouth and ran down from the corners of his lips, while his body thrashed—tail almost a blur of movement. Ears were completely back, eyes clenched shut, a squeal leaving his throat as the blade twisted, hot air near his right ear from the man's breath._

"_This should teach you, little bitch… This is for my comrades you slaughtered back there, damned experiment." The man lifted the hand up higher that held the creature, sliding the other even further back onto the blade and making the Halfling choke. Blackness began to compress his sight and slowly he fell limp, hanging as a dead weight from the man's arm, who was getting sadistic pleasure at the pain and suffering he was causing._

_Then a shout was heard as a ball of the sharpest quills crashed into the human and sent him flying back, his clothing completely torn up from the razor sharp quills that were usually soft if the hedgehog was relaxed. Sliding along the floor in metal boots, the ball uncurled, revealing a dark peach muzzle, dark, near-black blue quills and dark emerald green eyes that furiously glared towards the man who was backing up on his backside, fear within his gaze._

"_An… __**Another ONE**__?!" A snarl came from Sonic as he stepped____forward, sending the now panic stricken soldier scrambling away out the room. Moving to the open door, Sonic forced it closed, twisting the metal handle in a show of impossible strength, also showing how pissed off he currently was. The man was lucky a Chaos Strike had not hit him in the back to pay for the pain the Halfling had gone through._

_Darkened eyes flashed over to the other who whimpered softly, one arm still limply trying to reach back for the dagger embedded in his neck. Shushing the other, Sonic—with a frown upon his face—gripped the hilt of the dagger, his other gloved hand holding the base of the Halfling's neck under long, bloodstained locks of hair. The hybrid's body stiffened trying to stop the hedgehog, but Sonic again shushed him, purring a little to calm the panicking creature._

_Tensing he slid the dagger out smoothly, the blade sliding out with a slick sound of metal against bone. Sonic's ears had lain back, a grimace on his face, while a screech came from Kurisu's throat, clearly indicating how painful the extraction had been. Throwing the dagger away, the hedgehog then pressed both hands against the other's neck, trying to stem the flow of blood with the material of his gloves as nothing else was nearby to use. _

_Shivers ran through the prone body of the Halfling, eyes half lidded as he fought against the wanting of unconsciousness and the levels of pain, that if they caught hold would render him in a world of agony that they had no time for. Shifting under the hedgehogs hands he slowly got up, heaving for breath._

_Worried, Sonic stayed close to the Hybrid's side, dark eyes flickering over the wounded male and darkening to almost fully black as he realised there was more damage than he had thought._

"_So…Sonic. Your part….is complete?" Both eyes met as the hedgehog nodded in reply. Relief coursed though Kurisu as he realised two out of three tasks had been complete._

"_Then Shadow…is left to…do his?" _

"_Yeh. That sounds about, right I think." Ears twitched at Sonic's voice as Kurisu just smiled slightly and shook his head, the pain slowly lessoning as the muscle closed up, leaving the broken skin for last. Sonic tilted his head, a smile playing around his lips as he calmed a little; his anger receding enough for his fur to lighten to its usual colour. Reaching over, he tugged gently on one of Kurisu's ears and laughed slightly as the other reared back, a snort escaping him that sounded suspiciously like a woof as the ear reflectively laid back away from the feeling of being pulled._

_Growling at the other to behave, all shows of play stopped instantly as both heads snapped up to the sound of gunfire being heard in the distance. An enraged roar came to them as an explosion shook the Ark, sending them staggering. After all, they were still attached to flooring, even if the rest of the people were floating within nothing but air._

"_That was Shadow wasn't it?" Emerald and sapphire glanced at each other, the hedgehog nodding in reply while they told the other with one look what was needed, both holding the same idea._

'_We must get to the Dr.' Both an out of the room, Sonic holding tightly to Kurisu's hand as to not lose him in the Ark, their home that had become a deaths battle._

-

Ears were lowered fully against the Hybrid's skull as he half leaned against the Echidna. Normally golden blue eyes were primly gold as they stared out at nothing, glazed over in thought, allowing Knuckles to lead him where the mobian wanted. Concerned glances were being thrown towards him from not only the Echidna, but the hedgehog and human as well—all worried about the sudden state that the Halfling had fallen into, though the last two's thoughts were more on the case of how and why.

'_How is this possible? Two Chris's?! Wasn't reality meant to combust when two of the same person met?!? And if they were not the same?!?! Then who was he???_' The Hybrid stopped suddenly, his hand ripping out of the Echidna's gloved one, as he gripped his hair and pulled, a distressed and panicked whine ripping from his throat as eyes shut tightly, a single tear on each side, sliding down his cheeks.

Teeth were gritted, knuckles red, as the clawed nails ripped into his skull, causing pain to flare while blood ran down his cheeks from the gorges in his skull. Knuckles instantly reacted. Gripping the Hybrid's hands, he tugged them harshly away, the Echidna's teeth bared to the world as he growled viciously to the Hybrid in anger and frustration. Human Chris went to interfere, thinking that Knuckles was being rough on the other, but Sonic soon stopped him with a hand upon his shoulder, shaking his head slightly in warning, quills rattling against each other in the near silent day. Emerald green eyes were serious for once as they tracked between the tense Hybrid and Echidna.

Fully golden eyes shot open, lips lifting up to snarl quite audibly at the other, his tail thrashing side to side while red-dripping, clawed hands abruptly latched onto Knuckles wrists, the sharp ends digging into the fur covered skin and causing more blood to slide down the rigid muscles of the Echidna's arms. The corners of Knuckles eyes twitched in pain while the corners of his lips set in a threatening snarl. With amethyst eyes glaring full out at the now raging Hybrid, confusion and desperation dictating his movements instead of common sense.

It was the tightening of the Halfling's face muscles that alerted the mobian to what the other was up to, but was too slow to stop. Using the rigid Echidna's arms as a balancing board, the golden eyed Halfling jumped up, twisting his upper body around and booted Knuckles in the face. A shocked look came upon the Echidna's face before he went flying, crashing into the wall with a deafening BOOM.

Sonic looked shocked back and forth between the two of them, hands covering Chris protectively. Chris, being curious, peaked up between the peach coloured fur at the Hybrid, who was standing still, body taut, eyes narrowed were Knuckles had crash landed. An agitated growling was heard as the red anthro pushed out, hands fisted, as he rushed forward to punch the other with fury in his gaze.

A strained yell came from the anthro's throat as the Echidna began to punch furiously at the other. Swinging his fists with deadly intent, the sharp protrusions of bone on Knuckles hands, just missed the Halfling's face by millimetres as the other dodged. Barely heard snarls and growls came from both as emotions were worked out. Showers of gravel, from craters in the concrete walls and other materials, littered the ground around the two battling from the intense fight; slashes and cuts littering both bodies, but surprisingly, the mobian and Hybrid sported little damaging wounds.

Sonic had finally had enough. He could handle a short easy spar between friends or an intense but fulfilling battle between two competitors, but could not handle a senseless battle that would end up with nothing more than hurt companions and a lot of wreckage. Pushing the human into the alleyway at the side—which the Hybrid and Echidna had come from in the first place—to protect him from the two, the hedgehog then raced into the fight at his usual speed and was able to grab a hold of one of the Hybrid's arms, making the Halfling stagger as his balance of battle was thrown off.

Seeing his chance, Knuckles darted forward and grappled hold of the other one. The hisses of anger, snarls of confusion and growls of frustration were vented into the air as the Halfling was forced to the floor; both arms forced behind his back; body thrashing against the two mobians' holds. Tears began to form as the Hybrid realised that he could not get free, could not run from his emotions that were tangling higher and higher. One last time he pulled against their hold and nearly broke free, but it was not enough.

A roar of many emotions tumbled out of his throat, ears against his skull. Glassy eyes stared at nothing as he slumped in place, silent and limp. The two mobians' went rigid, feeling the Hybrid still, but after no more movement for several minutes, the two then got up slowly and surveyed the defeated Halfling. Feeling the two having got off him, Chris then turned to his side and curled up away from them slightly, tears clinging wetly to his face and irritating his skin. Sniffing dejectedly, he reached up to his face with a balled fist and rubbed his wet cheeks, as though trying to hide the evidence from the heavy gazes of the two anthros'.

Knuckles crouched down, one hand stretching out almost hesitantly towards the other, amethyst eyes shadowed with confusion and hurt. Ears twitched once, but the Halfling did not move, too exhausted was he and empty of emotion that he did not face the other, shame filling him in the way he had suddenly lost it at the only one who had cared for him in his time of need. One ear reflectively flattened as the familiar gloved hand rested gently on his shoulder, but that was it; staring into the distance, eyes began to close, silent tears sliding down his cheeks, one hand curled above his head.

Knuckles carefully pulled the boy over; his other hand reached forward and gripped the limp Hybrid's chin, turning the now glazed blue eyes to his own. The Halfling stared through half closed lids up at the Echidna, puzzlement running through him.

'_Why? Why stay? Why do you help me? What reason could get you to be so loyal? Why?'_ He tried desperately to gather his fleeting thoughts, but it was far too late; his body was shutting down. Completely exhausted from the overwhelming emotions of before, lids slid shut softly, lashes lying against his cheeks. Darkness compressing him into unconsciousness, struggling with the chains he strained to get back to the awakening plane, panic striking through him anew.

Then a sound calmed him, vibrating gently through his body. Hands slid under his body and lifted him flush against their chest, keeping him from falling. But the reason he suddenly settled, tense muscles relaxing, was that he recognised Knuckles scent and the sound of his purring that the Hybrid had fallen asleep to many a time. One last fleeing thought grabbed for his attention, but was too late—leaving it unanswered, floating in his unconscious.

'_The dreams… They are really memories?' _

_-_

_End Chapter 10_


	11. Chapter 11: Surprising Situations

And the next chapter is up *grins* hope your all happy had this one for a long while.

-

Beta: KnucklesRedFury207

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

-

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

-

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

-

_Chapter 11: Surprising Situations_

-

_Laughter echoed around the Ark, as music sounded from the speakers above. Blonde hair streamed behind the girl as she held on for dear life to the Halfling's neck as he ran down the hallway, bare feet slapping against the metal flooring. Hands were holding tight to Maria's thighs as he turned a corner, ears twitching with every sound, trying to listen out for the irate Anthro that was not happy with his charge being out of his line of sight, though the sniggers Kurisu were giving off was making it difficult._

_The grin on__Kurisu's face, however, clearly told that he was enjoying himself too much to really care at the moment. Maria's grip tightened as she pulled herself up to whisper into the Hybrid's ear. Grinning at what he was hearing, Kurisu slowed and stopped; because of this, both of them didn't see the shadow that appeared on the wall of the hallway that branched off the main. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise suddenly, Kurisu jerked his head forewords as blue eyes met the furious ones of the Anthro, who glared straight back while taking another step towards the two who had sent him on a senseless chase over most of the Ark. _

_Ears flickered back and forth nervously as he shifted lightly from foot to foot. Then, feeling Maria hug him, a smile then crept up his face as Kurisu spun around on one foot and dashed back the way they had come from. Laughter again spilled from her lips as Maria looked back at the flabbergasted Anthro who watched them retreat. With an enraged growl, red eyes flaring with the challenge, Shadow ran after the two, his shoes activating almost instantly as he began to chase them again, fur ruffling with his irate emotions._

_Kurisu spotted the place they had been told to come to. Slowing, he slipped the two of them into the room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as the Halfling moved to one of the chairs and allowed Maria to slip off his back safely. Then, after making sure she was alright, Kurisu moved to his position, ready for the unsuspecting Anthro. _

_Just as he had gotten ready, Shadow opened the door, red eyes flicking left and right as he looked for the two that he had been chasing, but he was not ready for what happened next._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!" An expression of shock, horror and a glimmer of appreciation appeared on his face as he looked around at most of the Ark's people gathered into the main room of the Ark: the observation deck. Kurisu grinned at the flabbergasted Hedgehog's face as red eyes looked from person to person until he spotted the two that had led him on a merry chase for hours, standing together next to the creator and mentor to the three: Dr, Gerald Robotnick._

_Sighing as he knew he could not get out of it, Shadow moved into the room and the people who had began to chatter and dance to the music that blared throughout the room. Also Kurisu was dancing as he led Maria towards Shadow, knowing the girl would want to be near her dearest friend in this special time. Grinning, he bowed as the Halfling passed the human to the Anthro, who, with an uncomfortable look and stance, led her off to talk, a soft smile upon Maria's features._

_Ears flickered as Kurisu strode through the dancing people__**, **__eyes landing on the other that he enjoyed spending time with. Finally moving beside him, the Halfling slid into a chair and curled up, tail covering his feet that had gotten slightly cold._

"_Turned out great don't ya think?" Kurisu snorted as he titled his head, blue eyes catching green._

"_Yeh, if you think pissing off Shadow was a good idea." The blue hedgehog blinked as he titled his head with a questioning expression._

"_Eh? What do ya mean?" Sighing as he shook his head, Kurisu looked across the dancing people as he sort out the other Anthro._

"_You think he'll forget this? Heh Shadow never forgets Sonic, you know that." The hedgehog winced as he caught what the other was saying._

"_Damn, forgot about that. Well, he can't really be any worse than he usually is. Shad's will be the same as ever, you'll see." And with that Sonic strode away, leaving a bewildered Halfling behind. With a groan Kurisu covered his face ears back._

'_Damn Sonic you have no idea… no idea at all.'_

-

He shifted, eyebrows furrowing as he buried further into the softness that surrounded him. Ears reflectively flattened and straightened with his wakening as the scent of washing powder came to his nose, a familiar yet strange scent that stirred feelings the Hybrid now knew were not his own. Slowly opening his eyes, squinting against the bright light, he slowly sat up, a worrying blankness now shadowing his eyes as he stilled, the quilt that had covered him falling into his lap.

The Hybrid lifted up one hand, palm up to his face. Blue eyes roved over the flesh trying to see through it to the answers he sought, but nothing was forthcoming. Eyes slid shut, his lips lifting back as teeth gritted together; his open palm clenching shut, the nails piercing the flesh and making blood run, the redness staining the whiteness of the quilt.

The Halfling hissed in reaction as the new wounds stung. Letting the fingers fall open, he opened his eyes to stare at the crimson liquid. Ears lay back as his hand limply fell into his lap. Brown locks of hair were now shadowing his bowed head as tears began to drip from his chin and nose, landing upon the quilt and his own flesh.

A gloved hand slid under his chin and lifted his head, purple eyes catching blue as the Echidna settled himself beside the Hybrid on the bed. Knuckles face had a slightly uncomfortable and panicky look about him as he tried to figure a way to stop the other's tears. But the Halfling only shut his eyes and tilted his face away, ashamed of what he had done only a short while before: attacking the other when confused.

A frustrated look came across Knuckles face as the Hybrid tried to shut him out again, but this time he was determined to not allow the other to ignore him. The boy would acknowledge him;he would make sure of that. A flash of determination was seen on the Echidna's face as he leaned forward.

The Halfling had no clue what was going to happen next. He shut his eyes to not look at the Echidna as guilt ran rampant through him. He was spiralling down into a cycle of depression when the strangest thing caused him to crash into a halt. It was only the slightest pressure and heat, yet it caused everything in him to turn to what the Echidna was doing and to forget about what he had been doing.

His eyes slid open and instantly he was met with purple, which for once looked relaxed and even the slightest bit playful. The pressure increased just slightly, and then his bottom lip was caught between the Echidna's own, who sucked at it, a smirk in his eyes, the challenge quite clear. The Hybrid shivered, his whole being focused on Knuckles and what he was doing with that mouth of his. A growl came from the Echidna that was more felt than heard and it caused him to adopt a half lidded gaze, his body shuddering in reaction, gold spiked through blue as his eyes met with Knuckles purple and the challenge was set.

He pulled back insistently, tugging his lip from Knuckles own, the flesh noticeably swollen as he lunged forward; his own lips clumsily catching Knuckles as he tried to grab hold of the Echidna's hands to pin him, but the other was too strong. Lunging forward the Echidna pinned his wrists to the bed, their lips disengaging again as the Halfling snarled at the mobian.

Knuckles only gave a contented purr in return as he began to nose around the Hybrid's neck, the other submissively turning his face away and giving full access to the Echidna who licked the spot on the right side at the base of the Halfling's neck. Licking that spot again, the Echidna then moved forward and sank his teeth into the Hybrid's neck. The other thrashed, a yelp echoing into the air as claws and teeth tried to get the mobian to let go.

Blood ran in rivets from the puncture marks as Knuckles bit down even more, making sure his mark would scar on the Halfling's flesh. In the back of their minds, a one way bond began to form, from the Echidna to the Hybrid, but until the bonding process was complete the bond would only be one way and easily broken if another tried to bond with the boy. A mouthful of blood slid down the mobian's throat, making the bond stabilise on his end; disengaging his teeth, he then licked along the wounds, closing up the puncture marks with the healing abilities in his saliva.

Blue eyes were dazed as he lay limply under the Echidna as the mobian soothed the burning pain that had ran through him when the other had sunk his teeth into the pale skin. Ears twitched as he turned his head to regard the other, blue eyes calm and peaceful since the whole episode had begun when he saw his human self was actually separate from him. Purple eyes met his own as Knuckles stopped tending to the wounds, for they were fully healed over now, the scar of his bite mark now a shiny silver colour.

Knuckles moved closer and pressed his lips to the other's, a purr rumbling from his chest in contentment now one of the things his instincts had been pushing him to do was now finally complete. Blue eyes slid shut as he tilted his head, pressing into the kiss; warmth ran through him as time seemed to stop—total peace and happiness for once running through him.

Slowly Knuckles pulled back, a calm and gentle smile on his muzzle that made his eyes glint with a satisfied and possessive look as purple looked into blue, the Hybrid panting with heated cheeks as he gazed back up at Knuckles with lazy half lidded eyes. Droopy ears that had lain back at the bite slowly shifted forward once again. The fur and hair of the Halfling began to stand on end, while his irises that had been expanded with excitement, shrank in shock as he met amused emerald green, dark green, light blue and brown eyes of the mobian's and humans that had appeared when the two were occupied.

A moan of embarrassment and horror came from the Hybrid as he ducked into the shelter of Knuckles body and the quilt, which he pulled up to his chest as he hid his mortified face in the Echidna's neck, the red mobian's quills easily hiding his burning face. Then the chest he rested against began to vibrate and laughter sounded out into the room as Knuckles burst into laughter at the Halfling's expense, his friend's mortified face was too much for the Echidna to handle.

Blinking, the blue eyed Hybrid came out of his hiding place, a surprised and bemused expression on his face as he just stared at the heartedly laughing Echidna, wonder dancing across his eyes. Ears came up from their position against his head and reflected his mood, while his tail swished about calmly; though soon Knuckles laughter gave way to amused chuckles while purple eyes opened and fixated on the Halfling. Then, surprising all, the mobian leaned forward and caught the boy's lips with his own.

Then releasing the Hybrid's lips with a wet sound of flesh disengaging flesh, the Echidna slipped off the bed; the Knuckles strode out the door with his head held up high and a broad smirk upon his features, leaving the Halfling to blink after him, fingers touching his lips in bewilderment.

Everything was silent, the humans and mobians turned their attention to the shocked figure who sat in the bed, eyes wide until Sonic's voice broke it with the sudden sound and made them all jump.

"So… what do we call you? Knuckle-head wouldn't tell us ya name you know." Blue eyes flicked over to the hedgehog and they glazed over, the peaceful moment shattered as his depression and upset emotions came back with a vengeance. Ears flickered as he shifted until he had his arms around his legs, head turned to look away from the gazes of not only the mobians who did not know him, but also Uncle Chuck who didn't know him and Chris, who he was meant to be.

The Hybrid sighed, ears laid back against his skull as he thought over a name he would now be known by; for there could not be two of the same people—it was not possible and he didn't want to tempt fate anymore than he already had. Shutting his eyes, he attempted to concentrate and slowly slid into a trance, his whole being stilling as he drifted.

Then it came to him: his name. He already had the answer as it had been shown to him before. _"My name…" His voice was strong as blue eyes gleamed with a sudden self-knowledge. "My name is Kurisu… Kurisu the Halfling."_ Blue eyes flickered open. Shifting he turned his attention to the occupants of the room as, for the first time, he felt something inside him click into place as the words slipped from his throat and mouth.

"I am Kurisu the Halfling and I am pleased to meet you all."

-

_End Chapter 11_


	12. Chapter 12: Disastrous Consequences of C

And thus here is Chapter 12 Un-betaed for now. Author Notes at the end.

* * *

Beta: Not beta-ed this chapter

Resource(s): Kage-Angel02

Genre: Sonic X

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic or make money from this fic...

* * *

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Summery:** Lost memories found, clouded paths now clearing:can Chris-who's become something unknown himself-weather the changes and dangers that come along with it? Also what of these new feelings..? A twist on the Sonic X episode 26 during and after… Yaoi

Pairing: Knuckles/Chris Pairing

* * *

_Chapter 12: Disastrous Consequences of Curiosity_

_xKurisuXArchiveXChrisx_

_He is ten years old, or so they have said, as that is what he looks to be, and so they proclaim it so. Yet, if he is only a simple child of ten, the many years that have passed would not be true, for unknowing to them he is stuck at ten, a child forever until the right time comes. _

_But what he can truly say is that their words are not true, for the body the two inhabit, as one yet apart, is awakening once more. They can feel the energy's of power so bold, familiar yet not, gathering in the far distance which is beyond their reach. _

_For the two, who are one, wait for the right time, to finally become apart and live as they were meant too. One young, the other older, brothers in spirit, yet blood of strangers, the earth will tremble, as the two shake the world, and pull apart reality._

_But for now he waits, biding his time, deep inside the child, stopping his age, and yet letting him live. Anticipating the time that he will be free, and the ones who betrayed him, will pay, with blood and freedom._

Self Prophecy 12: Found on the Ark, unknown origins.

Archived within G.U.N.'s main facility Underground lv B12

_xKurisuXFlashbackXChrisx_

_He can see them from the corner of his eye, the worried look on mother's face and the haughty look father gives. His father has no love for him, since the change not three years ago, his body has been stuck at the age of ten years and that man who calls himself father, __**hates**__ him for it. But his mother, who cares for him with all her heart, knows more about all this than anyone else; since the time she broke and told the truth, her surname became cursed, as though it had been the cause of all problems. But his brother, oh beloved sibling, couldn't understand the pain that was caused between all three, a cycle of hatred and agony, for not being able to stop the agelessness from happening to their own child, who the father thought of as dead, and him, as an impostor in a body not his own._

_The truth? It wasn't known, the memories that had been so clear, the day after the two became one, faded; it was as though, with each year that went by, the memories flooded the too small brain and like with a dam, let loose the excess. _

_His own blue eyes catch in the mirror, and he stares. Pale skin, fading from the tan that once eclipsed it, golden brown strands, that had faded to a dark brown, near black, and blue eyes, which after that day, became shadowed and haunted, as though something had aged his soul beyond his 'physical' age. _

_Though, it wasn't like you could tell his real age anymore, some who looked at him, were never sure what age he was meant to be, he acted too old, yet his manner was innocent, contradicting like two differencing forces, never letting up, only pushing against one another. _

_His eyes catch movement, and he sees his brother within his partial vision, he focuses on that kindly face as the younger holds out a hand, imploring him to go to the eight year old so they can leave the tension filled room, for the younger can feel there is something wrong about the atmosphere. Moving towards him, blue eyes narrow as a harsh cough sounds from his mother, lips press firmly together, face grim, as his mind automatically counts down the time she has left, before the illness destroys her completely. Already she is far too thin, blond hair lying lank against her skin which is white, veins clear, while more blood is lost, leaving her evermore frail, her blue dress and shawl covering her skin, leaving only her hands and legs free. Lastly, still with life, beautiful blue eyes that he, Christian, had inherited. _

_Turning his head, he gazed back towards her, while a small but warm smile creases her lips, as lips soundlessly move in a familiar arrangement that many a time, she had said against his skin. _

'_I love you, my Chris, my son, my little Halfling child.' Nodding, he sees that smile become wider, as blue eyes twinkle while the door swings mostly shut behind him. A small hand grips his own, as light brown eyes of their father catches his own in worry. Pulling the younger into his arms, he holds the younger securely as the sounds of movement come to him._

"_I can't take it any longer Maria. I do not want that… that… that __**monster**__ near my son! I want him gone!" Eyes flicker backwards as 'something' shifts in his mind, as though something else is listening to the conversation, and if he concentrates; he can almost feel the sensation of ears perking upright to train themselves upon the conversation. _

"_Charles please… Why can't you understand? Chris is the same; he is just __**stuck**__ after all." He feels little fingers tighten on his jacket. Reaching down to the child, he lifts the, much too big youngling and slips to sit on the floor, allowing the other the comfort he needs._

"_Maria Thorndyke nee Robotnik! I am not having this conversation again. Ever since that __**half-breed**__ took over, our son died! I don't know how you can't see it, but I can, that monster with its greedy claws digging its way into our family, tearing it apart from the inside and you can't see it! __**For god's sake woman**__!" Something inside of him twists uncomfortably, as those words bounce round his skull, sending a sense of fear through his body. Burying his head into the same wild locks of hair like his own, he takes in the familiar scent of his brother, who hides his little face in the gap between the jacket and white tee-shirt that the older is wearing._

"_Mamma and da are fighting again Cri, I don't like it. Why they fighting about you? You're my bro." Blue eyes flicker down to brown iris's that were fixated on his own, lifting his head, he brought a hand up and combed through the wayward stands as Chris thought through what to say._

"_Sometimes Chuck, people fear what they can't understand, because I'm different to what father knew, its hurting him and he can't understand __why__." The younger face screwed up as he tried to process what the elder had said, though little Chuck only got the gist of it. Blue eyes narrowed slightly with laughter at the child's face, it lit up Chris's own darkness, lifting the shadows that had gathered there._

"_Well I'll protect ya bro! You're my big brother and I won't let anyone hurt you. Your mine!" Laughing under his breath, the elder tucked the younger into a hug to his chest, pale fingers tangling in the woolly jumper the child had on, while similar jean covered legs curled up under his brothers and allowed Chris to cradle his younger sibling to his chest. _

_lids lifted letting blue eyes open, a flash of golden seeming to appear for only a second. _

'_I don't care what it takes, but I'll make sure to keep you safe Chuck, for you are too precious to me and my other…'_

_xKurisuXEndflashbackXChrisx_

Lips pressed firmly together, a dark look within blue eyes, as a hand caught the doorframe and his body leaned against it. Ears flattened against wild locks of hair, while the boy under his other arm carefully helped the half-breed move from the room he had been staying in. Moving slowly through the hallway to the stairs, he leaned against the comforting presence of the child who was once himself, for Christopher, though he had no clue as of yet to who the Halfling truly was, clearly felt close to the other, even though nothing had been suggested that there was any link between the two. Yet he felt close to the other, the so named Kurisu, and stay by him he would, the one who eased the pain of something that had been missing and now was not.

Breathing out with a soundless amused snort as perked ears tried to hear for other living beings, the two reached the stairs and just stood at the top, both pairs of blue eyes surveying the (_almost_) endless staircase to the ground floor, while similarly tilting their heads with an almost exasperated air. Chris moved under the arm around his shoulder, clawed fingers almost reflexively tightening against the jumper the boy had on, tearing the fabric slightly from the grip. The slightly taller of the two, Kurisu, shifted his weight, and tugged the lad towards the side where he could grip to the banister and use that to make his way down.

Getting the message, almost unconsciously with how quickly the shorter one moved, they reached the right side and finally some of the weight of the Halfling was finally taken off the human's own, sending relief through his body that they had finally got this far (_Though, truthfully? It wasn__'__t far at all. It only felt that way, due to how long it took the two to get from the bedroom to the staircase in the first place, and it didn__'__t help with how big the Thorndyke mansion was originally anyhow_). It still meant they had to get down the stairs where the rest of the company was (_supposedly_) currently waiting for the two. Sighing, and partly wondering why no-one had come to find them, Chris tugged gently against the others arm and off they went, step by step, descending down the monstrous staircase.

A scowl had fixated itself upon the half-breeds face by this point, frustration and aggravation with his body was playing havoc with his already unstable emotions, driving the Halfing towards an edge that would not end prettily for the one in the way. Though the only current being would be the child he felt protective towards, though **he** didn't know why. It didn't help that with one of his last dreams/memories that had taken place, that the two had become one somehow and it had effected the very fabric of time itself, changing things from how they were meant to play out, to the current stage where things were changing and different. Kurisu had no clue to what this would all end with, but he knew that somehow, things were either going to be…better than the original timeline, perhaps saving the world and no-one dies scenario, or, more than likely, people would die and, though the world would be saved, something would be lost that was needed by all.

Shaking his head to get rid of his musings, Kurisu felt himself slip as a flash of pain came from where his tail connected to his backside. Heaving in a breath as he tried to hold in the cry that wanted to escape, the hybrid felt himself fall forward and the other yanked alongside. Turning himself as he cracked against each of the steps while rolling at the same time, the end came all too soon; leaving the two sprawled at the bottom, dazed looks upon similar, yet not features. Heaving, he coughed, brown with silver hair thrown across the two, the band holding the braid broken.

Pushing himself upright on his hands and knees, Chris shifted to sit on his bottom, a hand holding his head as he waited for the prangs of pain and dizziness to let loose their hold and settle the world into the right order as he knew it. Blinking, as the world decided it was going to listen to him, he looked over at his look alike and became bemused at the words being mumbled under his breath, hand slung over his face in complete hatred towards the world at this time. Laughing lightly to himself, he pushed himself to his trainer covered feet, shaking his head to get rid of the slight slippery sensation as he moved round the other to find the group.

"I'll be right back with help, stay here…" And off he went, his smile growing at the growled '_like I can move_…' that came from the Halfling as he exited the hallway, curious and slightly apprehensive as to why all the racket they made had not brought someone running in their direction.

Meanwhile, upon the floor of the hallway, Kurisu had finally moved, now lying upon his front. He was attempting to find the energy to get his ass off the floor, not that he didn't find it refreshing or nice and shiny, but he really wanted to at least get out of the house and away from the place that was-his-home-then-was-not and still reminded him of things that just were not his and never had been.

* * *

The trainer's rubber soles slapped against the flooring as the child raced back to the other. Blue eyes were wide with varying emotions, but the most easily identified was worry as Chris finally came upon the Halfling within the front hall, harsh breaths heaving from his chest.

"They're all gone! The plane and car…both are missing from the garage. And the science loft is empty of the Chaos Emeralds!" The shaggy head lifted, the right ear trained upon his voice, while the other kept on moving, unconsciously listening to the various sounds at the same time. The clawed hand that had been holding up the half-breeds head, while resting on his knee, fell to dangle at his side. His other hand helped keep the Halfling upright, resting behind him as the golden blue looked up at the stressed young human through bags of hair.

"Perhaps they are trying to protect you, by keeping you out the way?" The memories were still there, yet they were slightly faded too. He could still feel like they were from his point-of-view, and feel the emotions that came with them, yet, at the same time, it was like they were slowly becoming apart from him, floating away like a breeze was drawing them into the distance and there was nothing that could be done. It bothered him, but Kurisu also had a theory in mind, yet not conclusive enough for his thoughts to rest. It was like, as he gained his original memories from his 'true' past, the ones he made as a human were overshadowed, dying as the past took over the present. And it frightened him, as was shown by the breakdown he had in the last few days.

"I don't need protecting! I'm old enough to make my own decisions about what I want to do, no matter if it's not to the best interests of those around me…" Humour was clear within those golden-blue eyes, as the boy clear 'pouted' in response to the protectiveness he had been subjected to most of his life. A slight grin appeared on his face as Kurisu took in the sight of the others dejected form and clearly effective pouting posture he… they? Them… us? No! Eyes fluttered shut as teeth bared in a silent snarl to the pain that shot through his head.

Confusion was such a friend these days. It stood by him while he struggled to assimilate the past and fit in the present as time passed him by and tore him asunder with madness. No matter how the hybrid reached out to those who had once been his, they were no more, for the Halfling would never fit. A puzzle piece that was round instead of square, who tried to fill the gaps but couldn't.

"Kurisu? Are you ok?" His head jerked upwards, blinking as his mind settled once more, seeming more empty this time than before. Though what was missing, he did not know. Huffing out a breath of air, he flicked up his eyes to fixate upon the youngling at his side and was taken aback at the concern within the child's own blue irises. Tilting his head, he gave a small smile to assure the other of his good health, but the child's frown only worsened, clearly seeing something within his gaze that was unsettling.

"You can talk to me, you know that right?" Breathing out a sigh, the half-breed shifted slowly onto his hands and knees, grimacing at the ache that compressed his very body. As if scolding him for moving before it was ready, though he didn't need or want to listen to messages the pain sent him. Sighing while shaking his head, Chris slipped his hands under an arm and helped the other shift to his feet, the Halfling wavering while legs near buckled with the weight of his body upon them once more.

"Look Chris, you do not need, nor want the words of my mind. Trust me when I say this, for I do not want even myself to see what goes on within this skull of mine. And though I appreciate the sentiment, I cannot accept your help within this problem of my own making." Once again under Kurisu's arm, they both began to move toward the front door, ready to go and look for the missing members of their party. For being left behind didn't only say how much that the others thought of the two as useless, but unneeded to them all, except, for being left behind like unwanted trash. Snorting at the thought, a singular ear flattening for a second while his tail flicked in agitation and curled around his leg once more. It was clear that showing the others didn't want him around rankled the half-breeds nerves. With more memories that were being remembered, it was becoming clear that he had a lot more power on his side, not just in fighting prowess, but in chaos magic too.

Something that had only been theorized and barely scraped upon by the hedgehog though the power of the rings and emeralds, it was clear from various scenes that there was a lot more that could be done, if his memory was to be trusted, which he was sure it wasn't.

"I'm not stupid you know…Kurisu. In the last few days we've had you here, sleeping within that room, I've been dreaming of things that **never** happened to me. Yet, they feel familiar, as though I've lived through those experiences. Now, I do not have a clue what it is all about, but I've got a pretty clear notion that you have something to do with it, from the first chaos control experience within Dr Eggmans machine." Ears flattened at the irritated tone in Chris's voice. His every spoken word held the confusion and slight fear that the child had been experiencing from what clearly was stressful to him, as it had been to the Halfling. Clearly, through no actions of his own, the youngling had been experiencing the same phenomena of dreams which he himself had been experiencing.

The only question was, why? What would be gained from the two of them remembering things, which, clearly, had no bearing on today's world? Huffing out a breath through his nose, he lifted his bowed head, finding strength within him to at least move under his own power, with a little help from the human.

"Come. No use we stand here talking. Let us go to the city and find your friends, the ones who thought to leave you here…alone." Yet, in some way, those words, 'your friends', finally broke the last hold his mind had over a life that was never his. And, in some way, it finally filled him with a moderate amount of peace.

* * *

"You know, I've never seen this place before. Even though it looks as though grandpa and I passed it in the car quite often while going towards the centre of Station Square. You wouldn't notice it if your not looking for it." Both pairs of eyes tilted upwards to look at the squatted building, curiosity running rampant though the two as they shifted on the bench they had stopped at. Kurisu's eyes shifted quickly, looking over the building and taking in the details while resting his sore limbs.

Paint pealed from the walls, the white wash colour faded as though someone had thrown mud onto the walls and forgot to wash it off. The roof had shingles missing, while some looked to hang threateningly over people's heads. The windows were broken, from what could be seen behind the boards that were meant to protect them from humans. Lastly, the front door, though looking to once have been chained shut, was hanging from a lower hinge, the chains trailing upon the ground from where they had been nailed into the once strong wood, now cracked and flailed.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Kurisu tilted his head upwards while similar blue eyes focused on the child, taking in the arms clasped around legs while his forehead leaned against knees, all the signs of loneliness and unhappiness. Twisting one hand in the bland tee-shirt he wore, the Halfling reached out and placed a hand upon the others shoulder, giving the human his own brand of comfort, for the hybrid had never been fond of too much physical affection, his own personal demon had seen to that when Kurisu had lived upon the Ark, irritating hedgehog that he is…was.

Looking away, bare feet rub against one another as jean clad legs prickle in irritation, the material catching all the fur upon his legs and rubbing it wrong, driving the Halfling to distraction with the itches that keep on cropping up. Idly scratching one upon his upper thigh, the clawed hand then pressed down upon the seat and pushed the hybrid upright, his tail whipping left and right to assert his balance. His other hand, still upon Chris's shoulder, alerted the human to his movement and the pale face of the child lifted up to take in the other who had let go at this point.

Kurisu on the other hand was making his way across to the building, something about it was nibbling at his memory and driving him mad, thus he made the decision in a split second while on that bench to go inside and calm the curiosity and familiarity that the building had inspired in the half-breed when he first saw the place.

"Kurisu? What are you doing?" Trainer feet squeaked as the boy ran to catch up to the hybrid, blue eyes wide with his own curiosity as he came up aside the half-anthro, his earlier mood clearly gone. Kurisu on the other hand was focused on the door that still blocked the way, though it was hanging off one hinge and from the lower side too, the chains still kept the door from falling, only just keeping the interior safe from thieves while the chains lasted, though with how rusted they were, they wouldn't last much longer.

Humming in amusement at the seemingly pointless question, the Halfling reached into the open jeans jacket that hung off his form, clearly too big for his body size, yet he still wore it as it was what Chris had given to him. Grabbing hold of what he sought, he drew his hand back out into the open air, with something grey and black within his hands. Flicking them open, it was revealed that they were a pair of gloves, specially moulded for his hands, the underside was coloured a light grey, while a darker grey pattern was over the top where the protruding bones would go, the darker grey ran down each finger and ended at a point, while at the back of the glove there was a black ring just before the wrists that melded into the darker grey colouring.

Flicking his wrists again, Kurisu slid them on, the stretchy material moulded instantly to his hands, the fingers stretching to the length of his fingers and settled in place, while the bones of his knuckles shifted into the pockets and they two moulded to the shape of the harder part of his body. Curling covered clawed fingers, the half-breed flexed his left hand while the other reached foreword to grasp hold of the door, drawing back his fist, the hybrid swing with all his power, crashing his curled hand into the part where the chains still held on for dear life to the wood of the rotten door.

With a shudder the chains let loose, swinging backwards to crash with a clink of metal on metal as they settled against the floor and doorway, while the wood Kurisu held in his hand suddenly came with him, sending the Halfling tripping backwards as he tried to hold up the suddenly free door, his balance with the sudden release and the backwards motion he had when the hybrid was pulling the door to himself to punch out the chains in the first place, caused him to topple backwards with a yelp.

With a yell Chris scampered backwards, arms over his head as the Halfling tripped over and disappeared under the weight of the door upon his body. The building shuddered but held firm, the sudden release of the door didn't cause any unset to the framework of the place, but the creaking sound that accompanied the free door was a warning to be careful, none of them knew how old the place was truly.

Coughing, a gloved hand came out from under the still full piece of wood and grasped the edge, shoving at it; Kurisu soon was free, a scowl now painted across the Halflings face at the absolute idiot he had made of himself. Huffing under his breath, the half-breed pushed himself to his feet; the tail that was usually wrapped around Kurisu's waist was puffed out in response to the sudden change in emotions, while the ears were flat against his skull.

"Brilliant…"

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Golden-blue were narrowed in slight pain, a hand curled against his chest as though to protect it, while gentle fingers of the human held the cloth firmly in place, wrapping it around the gash that spanned the length of the Halflings arm. Blue eyes of the child were clear with concentration, as another length hid the oozing wound from view, being careful to not aggravate the inflamed flesh, from which part of the rotten wood had cut into when it collapsed on the half-breed.

Leaning down to grab more of the cloth, Kurisu noticed something out the corner of his eye and suddenly snapped out a glove clad hand to capture the humans. The child didn't struggle but looked away, face pulled into a frown at being disturbed from his task. Using the right hand, for it was the other that had been hurt, the Halfling lifted the left sleeve of the open parker jacket that Chris had on over the tee-shirt, there on the flesh, the exact same shape and size, was the exact same gash that the hybrid had etched into his own flesh. Eyes wide, primarily golden-blue looks back and forth between the half wrapped wound and the open one on the humans own skin.

"Wha?" There were no words that could be said, this was the proof that he had been seeking without the realization of looking for it; his mind, confused and unable to process the existence of a human Chris and a Half-Mobian Kurisu together, had tried to fit the puzzle pieces into one box, without realizing there were twice as many to pieces to deal with, that the amount that had been there before had now doubled. He was a variable that hadn't been counted, one that shouldn't have existed, of which a place hadn't been found…until now. Looking at those double wounds, both exactly the same, he finally realized that the two of them were still irreplaceably entwined. He, Kurisu had split from that body, taken the blood, the cells, the DNA and fashioned himself a body that didn't exist anymore, and hadn't since over 50 years ago.

In the merger of both existences at the time, without realizing it, he had **killed** his own body, destroying it so time could be stopped for both the child and his own life. By adding on the years he would have lived, somehow with the powers of Chaos he had with his hybrid form, had allowed him to twist the two life-times into one, thus cancelling each other out, making the human timeless until the two could be separate once more and the two life-forces split, allowing the dam of time to revert to its original course as intended, though many years late.

Thus it had lead all up to this point, where the two who were one, still were irreplaceably connected to one another, creating a bond that had never been heard of, yet so irrefutably there.

"You feel it now don't you?" Looking up at similar blue, Kurisu's furrowed brow creased even further, trying to understand, yet for the moment all the information was too much. Sighing shakily, his right came up to brush through wild locks of hair, the long strands tangling and making a disgusted frown pull on his face, clearly the breaking of the hair tie hadn't done his hair any good.

"It has been there since the last big battle between Sonic and Eggman, pulsating in the back of my mind, but it only became noticeable when we finally met face to face." Letting his fingers drop, the young yet old being stared up into the humans, confusion within that gaze, but also a thoughtfulness, as though the questions they held had also been answered.

"Ahhh! I can finally see through the fog that was in my mind, all the confusion of the last few months are finally becoming clear to me. Since the separation of our minds and souls into two separate bodies, it seems we've both been missing parts of our very physique, like our souls had become so entwined together, that the separation before we were ready **tore** us apart, ripping the very beings in our body in half, making it so I have part of your soul…and you…you have part of mine." Everything was silent, both just looked at one another, understanding and talking on a silent level while also keeping themselves apart spiritually, for they knew, if any part of them latched onto the other, that they may find themselves once again trapped within one of the others body.

With part of them irreplaceably destroyed in such a way, it was not only affecting them mentally, but physically as well. They were both taking on traits of their opposite self, for Kurisu it was a more childlike persona, for Chris it was a more grownup look on his life, but it was far more dangerous than that…the bond with Kurisu was slowly but surely taking away all the memories of his current life, draining them away and replacing them with his past; in doing this, the Halfling was reverting back to his original state and if that happened, humans would be in danger.

The last memories from which the hybrid had of humanity, those last tear and blood stained hours? It was the shooting of Maria and the near killing of Chris in the landing of the pod, this would only leave hatred and a deep desire to destroy everything in revenge, for the merger had wiped everything at that time, he had fallen into darkness allowing a clean slate for the future. But this **draining** would change all that, just a short period of time, away from those who cared for him, and the half-breed would revert, loosing what he had become under a guise of anger, doused with hatred for the world, all centred at those Kurisu had thought to have betrayed him and his kin…humanity itself.

_xKurisuXEndchapterXKnucklesx_

Well sorry this took as long as it had, for a year I went completely blank, nothing would let me write, then I have the trouble of one illness after another, made me too tired to do anything much at all. But now here you are, Chapter 12 which I worked on and off with, I decided to end it at this part, as the next part was driving me mad, already there are 5 pages done so hopefully that won't take too long to do. Anyhow I'm gonna work on the next chapter of To Protect the Past, for those of you who are waiting on that fic, I've got the lineout all set and are ready to write it, not like my false starts the last time I tried.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter (if anyone is left that is) It's nice to finally get another one done anyhow.

Oh a little sneak preview after the next chapter of this fic is done, I'll be skipping foreword, a whole chunk of time will be missing so we will be further in the story and that much closer to the end. Aren't you all happy to hear that? From what I can gather of this one, with the Shadow Ark and only a short piece from this chaos Ark left, along with the short period of the aftermath, it should only take to at least 5-7 chapters more. ^_^ So that's something to be happy about no?

Well I'm gonna let this go now, no more to say, only hope you all are doing well and the chapter agrees with you, so many questions answered and plots filled in, makes me feel all fuzzy inside, now I'm off to play Assassin's Creed 2 and minecraft ^_^

Ta Ta

p.s. Reviews feed the author, hint hint hint, even criticism.


	13. Chapter 13: Helplessness

_**Chaos Metamorphism**_

**Chapter 13:** Helplessness

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from Sonic and Sonic X

_When my time comes, will I feel pain or will there be nothing? I do not know which I fear more…_

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

'_Kurisu_…' Shaking himself out of his contemplations, the Halfling stood up, while tying off the last of the cloth around his wound, thoughts distant and unable to hear any of the words spoken by his companion. Shaking his hair backwards with a flick of his head, the half-breed moved beyond the once white-now grey walls of the lobby. He walked behind the counter covered in dust and pushed open the unassuming brown wood door, eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, he moved into the dust covered room, past splintered tables and chairs, seeming to search for something.

'_Kurisu_?' Behind him, watching helplessly, Chris stood there, one hand half lifted from where he had been gripping the others shoulder, blue eyes helpless as he watched the stiff back of Kurisu leave him behind. In his head, was the shifting of the other mind, spiking in the Halflings own confusion and anger. Raising a hand, he held his throbbing head, while eyes slid shut, trying to calm his thoughts down, knowing that if given chance, the two would feed off one another, building a migraine to kill all migraines.

Dropping his shoulders, he wiped away the tears of confusion and helplessness at the others plight, knowing there wasn't much he could do, except be there for him so the Halfling didn't fall into the pit of despair. Shaking his head and moving to one of the side rooms, while jumping and moving around the various chairs left around. He looked in the various rooms he passed, searching to see if anything was interesting enough to look through.

Coming to a hallway, he called back to Kurisu to make sure the other knew were he was going, before walking down into the darkness, a slight feeling of apprehension gripping him. Something knowing inside there was something here; the child just didn't know what.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Hearing the other call, Kurisu raised his head from its bowed position which he had adopted while reading through the scattered files he had found, all quite interesting but with no real info in their depths, he still wanted to take them in case he would find a use for them. Looking round the room, he spotted upon a row of hooks for coats and bags on the wall, was a faded red drawstring bag, large enough to hold the files and other items while not big enough to get in the way. Gathering up the papers, the hybrid stood with them, crossing over to the bag. Kurisu lifted it down, emptying it across the tabletop. Out of the unassuming bag came various pens and pencils, along with a wallet that the Halfling had no interest in, as well as what looked to be a diary.

Ears flickering with interest at this find, Kurisu reached foreword and picked it up in his glove covered claws, while putting the papers into the bag. Flicking it open to the front page, he looked at the title, something twisting unpleasantly within.

On the first page it read: _Property of G.U.N. scientist and information receiver Errol Smithers. This diary will be used to record all information I find upon the Ark and its experiments, as executed by my commanding officer Commander Corporal James Sanders_.

Hissing between tense jaws, Kurisu flicked the book shut, while also dropping it within the bag. The Halfling would deal with it later, when he wasn't about to blow his temper, rather than putting the child within more danger from the hybrids developing and still unpredictable abilities.

Tilting his head, he listened for where the human's footsteps were coming from within the building. Following behind, he moved down the same hallway that Chris had taken, not taking any notice of the surrounding rooms. All the Halfling wanted was to get where the child was, 'cause he was very unsettled by the distance that the other had made between the starting point and his current position in such a short period of time.

Coming across a metal door with a push bar, Kurisu instantly moved through the barrier, able to hear the footsteps of the other upon what sounded like metal. Pushing through he came upon a metal walkway that lead upwards. Looking around and seeing no other way to go he followed the given pathway, stepping upwards he moved towards the light above, all his attention focused on, what the Halfling could feel to be, open air, like the place opened up further back.

Behind him, as the door swung shut, and had the hybrid looked back, he would have seen the danger that was beginning to mount. Trickling across the floor were gathering puddles of water, which were steadily getting deeper. Slowly but surely blocking the hallways access and exit as well.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Pulling with all his might, the child was able to move the metal piece that had been blocking the door. Huffing with the effort, he pulled again, grunting with his every breath, slowly but surely opening the gap to a new area. Panting, he grinned with satisfaction, hands on hips, while brown eyes surveyed the now open pathway…for someone his size that is, and nodded in exhilaration. Laughing slightly, Chris bent down, wriggling and squirming his way through the gap and to the unknown beyond.

Various noises came from the young ones throat. Pants, grunts, cries, and just noises echoed, for each inch he gained through the gap, meant another scratch was added to unprotected skin. For the gap that was just able to just fit him, was full of sharp metal edges and pieces, slowly pushing them into his body through agonising slowness. The child though did not give up, no he pushed foreword, for in Chris's eyes, he was finally doing something right and wanted to see through it to the end. Crying out with a yell, his hand grasped onto a protruding edge on the other side. In his desperation to get through, **yanked** himself as hard as young muscles could and thus tore himself free of the death trap of a hole.

The young one panted in tiredness, his body shaking, yet Chris had a grin upon thin lips, with brown eyes bright as could be, for he had done it, pushed passed the expectations of everyone and had finally started to contribute to the fight in his own way. Puffing the brown headed boy looked around, eyes taking in the various computers and lab tables around the place he currently laid. Curiosity caught him, eyes flickering from item to item and piece to piece, trying to figure out what had happened in this room.

Unlike what the child thought though, this room was not as nice as it seemed.

It was the smell at first that caught his attention, a drifting scent like rotten meat and eggs colligating together. Next came the ripe sent of decomposition, almost like something so sweet had turned sickly sour. It made him grimace, covering his mouth and nose with his jumper as the meal that had been eaten earlier threatened to purge from a sensitive stomach. But what really got to him was when he finally got to his feet he finally saw what the smell really contained.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Nostrils flaring, eyes shrunken to near nothing, ears peaked with tail high and fluffed three times its size, the Halfling certainly created a spooked picture. One hand was stilled in the air, resting upon the handle of a completely metal laboratory door, posed in the action of opening it to the space beyond. The other was resting on the wall, a trail within the dust showing exactly where the male had been in Kurisu's explorations, for the half-breed had dragged his fingers behind him, as the young creature certainly didn't want to get lost within this massive place.

Eyes flickered to the left side, his cocked head turning too. While ears fell back against his head as something screamed for the Halfling to find the other. His tail flicked and wrapped round his thigh, curling in response to the unnerved sensation within the air, and the male knew something had happened to the boy, for Kurisu would not feel this high sense of dread if it was to do with anything else.

Turning completely, the male stalked back through the hallway that he had come from. Senses trained to were he felt he had to go, Kurisu silently padded down the gleaming passageways.

Soon the Halfling came to an intersection, ears turning every which way to locate the child who had seemingly vanished into thin air. Eyes turned back and forth in contemplation, trying to decide which way the young one would have turned. But that didn't last long, a mixed gasp of shock, curiosity and revulsion caught the half-breeds attention, while the sound of wrenching sent him straight to where the boy had disappeared to.

It didn't take long, though mainly cause there was a blockage in the way. The door was only open two and a half hands length, with various bits of metal and other rubble blocking the way, clearly too small for someone his size to get through. But as he surveyed it, the gap and small tunnel like thing through to the other size, was almost exactly the right size for Chris is get through. For he would know, it had not been that long ago that him and the youngling had been in the same mind and body, literally.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

"Chris?" Jumping the boy turned looking towards the hole where he had made his entrance into this strange room. Tilting his head, the child half jogged over to the hole and bent over to look through to the other side. He flinched when his own blue met primary gold ones, worry clear within.

"Kurisu..? What's wrong?" A sigh came from the animal like teen, as he looked around the piles of material and tried to pull a few bits out.

"I heard you Chris, are you alright?" Standing up straight, the blue eyed boy moved over to the pile of things he had collected.

"I'm fine. Just had a shock that's all, the thing I saw made me jump a bit." A grimace came upon his face as he moved round the decomposed remains of _something_ upon the ground.

"I heard you throw up…" Chris kneeled back at the hole, shaking his head in response, while handing through various tapes and memory cards that had been scattered around the room.

"The smell was a bit much, along with the sight. I lost control of my stomach a bit. It's nothing to be worried about though Kurisu, really." Taking the various items, the Halfling slipped the bag off his back and placed them new pieces in alongside the other items he had found earlier, filling the bag up with all sorts of interesting things from this unusual place. Chris watched from his place on the other side, while glancing round again. His vision falling on the various floor-to-ceiling specimen tubes littered around and the shattered ones with a strange dried liquid surrounding it. Hanging inside these broken tubes were trailing wires, blood lines, other things he didn't know and a breathing mask that was broken on the floor.

But what kept on drawing his attention was the dead one on the floor. Its skeleton, which could be seen in places on the dead flesh, was clearly human shaped. With hands and feet splayed out in various directions. Holes dotted the corpse, especially round the head, leaving puddles of dark red, dried to the metal flooring. While hair and what looked like fur and _was that quills?_ littered around it, like they had been blown off by a tremendous force. In fact from what the room looked like and the state of the door, it looked as though a bomb had gone off.

Chris, so fascinated with the items around him, could not hear the other call his name and with that began to worry the creature who was trapped beyond the door and rubble, scrabbling at the metal.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

"Chris! Answer me!" Nothing. A growl rent the air, as muscles bulged, dragging extremely heavy pieces away from the rubble. Hissing in pain he stopped, hands shaking from the pain of cuts to his palms, throbbing in tune with his heart beat. Stepping back to survey the wall in his path once more, Kurisu then stopped, eyes wide with distress as a small splash came to him. Breathing out, trying to keep his panic inside, the Halfling half turned and looked down.

Water?

There was…

Water…

…

Water

Inside the building

Upper floor

Inside…

Chaos

Oh no…

Chris!

He's…

No! Got to get him…

How?

Sealed room

One Entrance?

A fishbowl!

Chris

Chris!

"**Chris! Get out of there!**"

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Hearing that cry, the boy knew something was wrong. Turning back to the entrance the child went to bend down and crawl back through when something caught his eye. Liquid was trickling through the hole into the room. Reaching forward, he dipped his fingers into it and brought them back to eye level, confusion written across his features.

Water?

Then he snapped his head up, eyes wide.

Chaos!

That had to be it. That creature had to be behind this. But did that mean it had finally got the last Chaos emerald?

Shaking his head the boy surveyed the room and grinned in relief at seeing a air vent up the right wall, about ten feet from the door.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

"Kurisu!" Looking back in the tunnel, he was relived to see the brown haired male was alright, though why he wasn't coming through confused and frustrated the Halfling.

"You need to get out of there Chris, the waters rising too fast."

"Yeh I know, I've found a way." He blinked gnawing on his lip while golden blue glanced down at the water that was above his ankles now.

"How?"

"An air vent, about ten feet to your left. I'm gonna crawl through there and meet you on the other side." Kurisu nodded a strained look upon worried features, his face pale with fright.

"See you on the other side then." And with that, Chris went to walk away from the hole. But Kurisu, following a gut instinct, drew the bag foreword and threw it to the other side, while calling the boy back one last time.

"Take it. Just in case you get out before me." The child grinned in response, a hand slinging the bag over one shoulder and drawing a small smile to the half-breeds own lips. Then with a playful salute towards him, the child was gone. All that was left was the faint sound of metal falling to the floor and then the grunt of the child as he left the room.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

For once Chris was glad he was smaller than most people. Wriggling around in the vent, he was able to turn himself so his feet were facing the only thing blocking his way. Kicking out with all his strength, the boy was able to slowly shift the metal and send it flying from where it had been situated.

Water lapping at the sides of things and what sounded like a waterfall suddenly rushed to his hearing. Gasping almost soundlessly due to the deafening sound, the child wriggled himself feet first out of the vent, letting his legs drop out and then pulling his head out to sit almost upright in the opening. Though his head was bowed slightly due to the confined space.

Water met his eyes, as far as the eye could see. Well…there were buildings, but the street was gone as were the upper levels. Though the free-run road was still standing, although with holes in, it was clearly the best place to get to if he wanted to get dry.

Gripping the sides, readying himself to swim (and so glad he had been told to learn) the boy pushed himself out, legs first into the city turned ocean below.

Well he would have, if the child hadn't face planted into the roof of the building he had just come out off. Yelping on impact, the bag smacking him in the back from the weight, Chris pulled himself onto his hands and knees, spitting out water that had been sucked down by the sound he had made.

Worry overcame him as he looked around. If not for the vent that was about half a body height from the roof, the building would have been completely underwater. As it was, he could not see where the building ended and the sea begun. And that stressed him out greatly.

Would the other be ok within the building on his own until help could be bought? Christ didn't know. Sighing, he turned to survey the vent and let his shoulders slump when he saw how high it was. There was no way back. It was far too high for the child to get back within it. I mean it may have been half a body height on an adult, but for a child it was very, very high. Too high...

Breathing out a frustrated breath, as blue eyes surveyed the area, he suddenly alighted upon an item landing just a few steps away from his current position. Sliding his feet foreword, Chris slowly came to where the item had dropped and reached down into the water, terribly curious about what could have fallen within his reach.

It was familiar, that was for sure. Straightening up the boy was shocked to find the grey chaos emerald within his grasp. Though seemingly dead, he could feel the echo of power within the gem that no other kind had like it. His face hardened, turning he looked to where the vent was, ignoring the water that had drifted higher and made a decision.

"Sonic needs me. But I will be back to help you Kurisu. Just wait for me." And with that, Chris jumped into the water, swimming his way to the only area high enough to be sturdy from the water and hopefully help that could get his friend free.

_xKurisuXChrisxKurisuXChrisx_

Breath gasped out of his chest as Kurisu slammed through the door, shoulder smarting from the hit, causing the metal to connect with the wall and send the banging sound echoing through his skull. Groaning the half-breed gripped the door for balance, forehead against the cool metal, while the can-can danced around a dazed skull. Huffing as his head slowly settled, the sound of the water came to his ears, clearly telling him in its own words that the creatures' time was running out. Straightening he looked around into the darkened area, clearly reluctant to go on but knowing he had no choice to go back, the male made his choice and stepped into the dark.

Letting go of the door he felt around for a light-switch. Moving foreword the Halfling moved beyond the range of the metal door and felt it slam shut behind him, making his body jump with the shock. Kurisu swung round to peer within the darkness at where the half-breed was sure he had entered.

Then with a flicker, lights upon the walls came on. Clearly from this scenario the lights only came on when sealed in the room. Looking around he moved to the door to try and open it, but no luck, it was either locked or stuck tight, and punching it wouldn't help, the door had been made of a thick metal of some kind.

Sighing at this turn of events the Halfling turned around, a huff of annoyance echoing into the air. Moving foreword the male walked down the short tunnel, the room beyond still in the dark. Reaching out with a gloved arm he placed a hand upon the wall and could feel smooth stone under his palm, clearly a cleverly designed room and made thick so nothing could be heard? He didn't know.

Stepping into the main room he had to cover his eyes as the recurring flash of lights turning on overhead blinded the Halfling for a second. Growling under his breath, the male let his arm lift off his face and hang in mid air as he blinked, clearing the spots in his vision. Then letting his arm drop, the half-breed started to take in the new room and suddenly stopped as something came within his propriety vision.

Kurisu's eyes were wide with wonder at the perfectly preserved unit that sat against the back wall. Moving foreword, he took in the various buttons and leavers that dotted the consol, while in front of it was a circular platform with one exactly the same above it and a dull red light flickered from a switch which stuck out, almost in front of the machine.

Having forgotten the threat of the rising waters from the next room, the Halfling climbed the steps to the circular platform, his own instinct moving him while the rest of his mind tried to remember anything about this device. The half-breeds left hand reached out, not touching the buttons, but to rest on the consol, clearly wanting to know why it was all too familiar yet so alien to him.

Above him was a screen, not easily seen from the door he had come in, it was more oblong in shape than height. On the screen was a series of code, clearly having been entered a long while ago and left when whoever the people had been had to leave this facility. Though **why** was one question he didn't have the answer for. But on the screen was the clear indications of **who** it had been. On the outermost rim of the screen, near the side, were the letters all separated by a dot between each, and they spelt the name: G.U.N.

His eyes widened, something inside of him knew that name, and it was far too familiar for the Halflings taste. The hatred and anger were unreal for this one line of wording, yet it was clear inside of his own body that he, Kurisu, hated whoever the name of G.U.N. belonged to. Yet he had No. Clue. Why…

A creaking of metal caught the half-breeds attention. Turning round, his ears flickering, Kurisu could clearly hear the very building complaining as the rush of water started to become too much for it. It became absurdity clear to Kurisu that he had stayed to long and was now trapped within a drowning building, which clearly sounded as though it was going to collapse any time now.

Moving, the half-breed started towards the door, his right foot meeting the first step down. But the male stopped abruptly and the sound of the metal door creaking was absurdity loud in the small room. At that sound Kurisu's eyes went wide. He took a step back, one hand clenched in the material of his jumper on his chest while the other lifted off the black metal banister and hung in mid air.

His face paled, as the half-anthro took another few steps back, the action unconscious as his internal instinct was to get away from the threat that the water currently posed to his being. Blue-golden eyes, changed due to his current instinct of feeling threatened and frightened, flicked round the room. Top lip lifted off of sharpened teeth in an unconscious threatening gesture, while ears flattened, clearly catching the sound of creaking, cracking metal walls as the strain started to cave them in.

A few more steps and he bumped into the consol. The fingers of his free hand fell down and began squabbling across the leavers, switches and buttons in a futile attempt to find a way out. Kurisu swallowed, his throat dry as he saw water move across the floor. Clearly one of the walls had finally given in. Yet the Halfling could still hear the cracking and creaking of the building under stress, and he knew it wasn't going to hold up. The building was far older than it had looked and was clearly paying the price with the pressure of the water that swamped its halls.

Then the male heard the loudest one, an ear-splitting creak that drew Kurisu's attention upwards with a snap. As fingers pressed into the consol reflectively in response, making it crack, the sharp nails of his fingers clearly having broken through the plastic that covered the consoles surface.

Kurisu sank downwards, eyes wide as ears pressed flat against his skull. Everything went silent for a long second, while a small cloud of dust fell in front of the half-breeds gaze. Then…with a long creaking sound, which was accompanied by another loud crack, the ceiling collapsed as Kurisu fell on to his side hands thrown over his head, fear written on his face at the coming devastation.

_xKurisuXSonicxChrisXKnucklesx_

_It…hurts…_

_W…hy?_

_Why. Do-es. It…hurt?_

_Don't. Un-der…and…_

_He…lp?_

_Pl…ease?_

_Kuri…su?_

_Sha…?_

_An-y…_

_Plea…_

…

_**End of Chapter**_

_**End of Chaos Metamorphism**_

_**See you all in Chaos Metamorphose**_

_**Part 2 of the Chaos Trilogy**_

10 Pages in Word

Times New Roman Font

Font Size 12

23,658 Words in total

A.N. And that's a wrap ^_^ finally! Hope you enjoyed this ride everyone.

The sequel to this will be named Chaos Metamorphose, a more exciting chapter of the trilogy as it totally goes off the rails with the Shadow Ark. Yes I can't wait (though I think I'll try to get some of my other fic's done first before I upload any of the sequel)

And to those who will ask! I will get 75%-100% of it written before I upload next time so you all do not have to wait as long.

Live Strong and Live Long

*grins*

Ja Ne

Shade Shadow


End file.
